Eternal Spring
by CandiLand95
Summary: Meet April the Spirit of Spring, Bunnymund has been watching over her in secret for over 300 years, crushing on her from a distance. One day Jack finds out Bunny's secret and seeks out his polar opposite only to find her in trouble... What does Pitch want with her? Who was she before she became April? And who will she choose? Warm Bunny or Cool Jack Frost? Bad summary, please read
1. Discovery

_A/N _

_Hello everyone yes, I've got another story to tell haha! I watched Rise of the Guardians, fell in love with it and had to write a story. There is going to be more than one story and yes this is a OC/main character story but this one, you an decide what happens! Yes that's right, you can changed the fate of this story to either be a lovey dovey story filled with rainbows and butterflies or it could be a sad epic love story that ends tragically like Romeo and Juliet. I know the "Spirit of Spring" Has been done before but give mine a shot, you may find this one to be different from the rest.  
__**WARNING! May contain violence, un-consensual sex, death and explicit scenes.  
**__Enjoy my ankle-biters!_

Even nearly year after their fight against Pitch, Jack Frost still loved to get on Bunnymund's nerves. Today was certainly no different. The Frosty Spirit crept into the rabbit's warren and glanced around for the big bunny himself. Easter was fast approaching which means Bunnymund would get getting prepared for the big night where he hid millions of eggs for the children of the world to find them. This year, he had to try even harder than before, after the last Easter the children were not really sure if the Easter bunny still existed or had even existed at all. If Jamie had of stopped believing, Bunny would have ceased to exist and Easter would have become a distant memory.

A flicker of guilt ran through his body but he ignored it, it was part of his nature to pull pranks and to butt heads with the Australian Bunny and no way was the minor set back last year going to stopping him in doing so. Millions of tiny eggs white and coloured alike ran across the beautiful fields to their hiding spots... none of them liked Jack, not a single one. _'Must be from freezing them half a dozen times' _Jack smirked at the memories of causing havoc for the Easter Bunny.

No one reacted as much as he did. And whenever Jack froze his tiny minions, the Pooka would let out a long string of swear words mixed with Aussie sayings as he rushed to defrost his little googies. North thought it to be good fun and practically encouraged the young guardian to be mischievous, Tooth was always too busy for Jack to prank and Sandy always had a counter trick up his sleeve when it came to Jack. Bunny was the one who got agitated by Jack's frosty antics and kept the young guardian on his toes.

Speaking of the bunny, Bunnymund was sitting at a makeshift stone desk, with his furry head resting on top of stacks of paper and a paintbrush in his right paw. He had been up for the past six nights fretting over his new designs and how the children would react to the Easter bunny failing them once and suddenly turning up and trying to make up for last year. Jack flew back into a tree, out of reach of the big Pooka and with a mischievous grin and a spark of adventure in his eyes, slowly dropped the temperature of the Warren. Bunny began to twitch and curled up tighter instinctively.

Jack's patience grew thin, he had traveled far to annoy his furry co-worker. Suddenly the entire field was covered with snow, the running rivers froze over and the Easter Bunny jerked out of dream land and pulled out his boomerangs out, ready to fight.

"Whatzgoinon?" He slurred sleepily as he tried to wake up completely. He heard a snicker and quickly threw one of his prized boomerangs in Jack's direction with deadly precision. Jack narrowly jumped out of the way laughing at the clearly frustrated Pooka. "Damnit Frostbite!" He shouted out at the white haired menace who was rolling around on the snow, holding his sides as he tried to control his breathing.

Bunnymund's lime-green eyes narrowed at the younger guardian and snarled as he bounded towards laughing Jack. Anticipating the attack, Jack flew up into the air at the last second causing Bunny to crash face first into the freshly made snow.

Jack doubled over mid air in laughter. "Oh Kangaroo, you are just too much fun."

Bunnymund pulled his head out, rolled over and sat up, glaring at the younger guardian. "For the last time I'm a bunny!" He growled as he dusted the cold snow off his furry chest and shivered. _'Bloody warren freezing Drongo'_ Jack hovered over Bunny's desk that was covered in snow. Bunnymund looked up at Jack and then the desk and his facial expression turned from angry to fear instantly and his eyes widened "What did ya do ya mongrel?!" He shouted, jumping up and bolting to the desk.

He roughly swept the snow off the papers but it was too late, most of the paintings were wet and a few had already been covered in water marks and the paint began to run down the papers.

"Who is she?" Jack whispered as he picked up a painting of a beautiful woman underneath the designs Bunnymund was trying to save. Her hair was wavy and a rich brown with little white flowers weaved through her locks with small pointed ears poking through and a headband like crown made of what looked like golden Ivy vines, her facial features were well defined and seemed perfect, her eyes were a brilliant shade of dark green and framed by dark long lashes. The woman was smiling softly and looking up with her big eyes and her lips were slightly parted. She looked so innocent and so beautiful and Jack felt instantly drawn to her... he knew her from somewhere.

Bunnymund's ears flattened against his head as he looked away from Jack and down at the painting.

"Never mind mate, it's not your business so getcha nose out of it." He said aggressively as he grabbed the painting off Jack.

Jack raised an eye brow as Bunny tried to get as much snow and water off it as he could without ruining the artwork. "Come on Kangaroo, she isn't human as far as I can tell, with the pointy ears and what not... What is she an Elf?"

Bunnymund smirked as he looked at the picture. "No, she's... another spirit. A shelia named April, she can conjure flora and can control the weather-"

"Like me but-"

"No!" Bunny snapped. His face softened "She's warm... she's the one that creates the warm summer's breeze, those pretty little Easter Lilies she always makes just before..." Bunny shook his head and turned towards his burrow. "She is nothin' like you mate... Now bugger off before I get Sandy to knock you out to next week."

Jack glared at the grey and blue back of the Pooka and flew off agitated and extremely curious. The picture of April was taunting him, whispering to him. _'She's nothin' like you mate' _Bunnymund's voice echoed. _'Who is she?'_ Jack asked himself. He knew her, he could feel it in his gut. But from where? He would not forget meeting someone that gorgeous. But then again, he forgot about his little sister and his shinning moment that earned him his title of a Guardian. Jack's curiosity took over and he began flying to England where he knew Spring had begun and prayed to the man in the moon that he would find her.


	2. Finding April

_A/N Now to actually meet April! Thank you for reading my story and for liking my story, it means a lot to me =) I forgot to mention two things before;  
Number one, I'm actually from Australia so writing for Bunny was a bit easier than the rest and that also means I spell things differently from Americans eg color is colour for us.  
Number Two, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I cry every night about that, the only character I do own is April and other future characters that may come into play ;)  
__**BTW Happy Australia Day to all my lovely Ankle-Biters =P  
~CandiLand95**_

Somewhere in the outskirts of England, there was a lush forest coming to life. The snow on the ground and trees melted away, leaves turned green, flowers peeked through the soil and animals happily bounded around the thawed out ground.

Jack landed on the soft grass and it instantly frosted over. Hie eyes were wide in shock, he had spent a lot time and effort creating the storms and snow to create the winter wonderland and now it's gone. He knew it had to happen sometime but he had never seen it happen right in front of him. _'She must be close' _Jack thought as he silently followed the small trail of beautiful flowers that shriveled up as he approached. The temperature grew as he moved in on her, it was warm but it made Jack feel a bit uncomfortable being a spirit of winter. Jack created a small invisible layer of ice over his skin and continued on.

He froze on the spot, in the middle of a clearing stood a beautiful girl with brown waves that cascaded down to her waist with tiny white flowers intertwined with the locks. Her back was to him but he knew who it was, no one could ever forget someone like her.

April turned around and looked at Jack with piercing green eyes and he inhaled sharply. Bunnymund was good. The painting was extremely accurate; her features were defined, her lips the same shade of pink, her eyes a dark green and held a spark of wonder and innocence. Her clothes were simple; a brown boob tube with a green sash that wrapped around her curvy yet slim form and became a skirt. Her golden tiara sparkled and looked so much like twisted Ivy vines made from pure gold and sunshine. All together she radiated a warm heavenly glow that Bunny had some how managed to capture in his painting.

April's lips curled up into a soft smile. "Jack Frost... Guardian of Fun." She stated rather than asked. Jack was shocked when he heard her speak his name, he could only nod his head and watch her as she walked over to a snow covered tree. A trail of flowers grew with every step she took and when she touched the tree, the frost melted away and the tree once again bloomed. Jack noticed her hair was the exact shade of the bark just like his hair was the colour of pure and freshly fallen snow. She was so in-tune with her own body that every time she moved, it seemed so fluid and graceful like petals on the wind. He had never seen anything as beautiful and amazing as the spirit in front of him. April turned around to Jack and meet his blue eyes. "It's a bit too early to bring winter here isn't it Jack?" she said cocking up an eye brow playfully.

Jack smirked and walked over to April, he wanted a closer look at her. "Maybe, but I heard about you and well, curiosity got the better of me." He gave her the look that makes Tooth's fairies go mental and April's cheeks flushed pink.

"Who told you about me?" She asked, folding her arms challenging. Her green eyes flashed with childishness and playfulness and Jack ruffled his snowy hair and gave April his trademark half smirk.

"Bunnymund... he's another guardian like me." Jack said proudly. April frowned and looked confused and Jack's smile dropped. "The Easter Kangaroo?" April raised an eye brow but she just shook her head.

"Easter Bunny you mean?" Jack rolled his eyes and murmured 'More or less'. April crouched down on the ground and lightly touched the soil. Jack moved in closer and watched her curiously. "I've never actually meet him..." A beautiful white bud grew and opened up and Jack instantly recognized it as an Easter Lily. "I've always wanted to..." She giggled childishly. "What is he like? Is he like a little tiny rabbit? Or is he a tall white rabbit in a violet waist coat?"

Jack frowned. _'Typical, everyone cares about the bunny who hides hard boiled eggs but when Jack Frost creates some of the biggest snow storms, snow days and fun...'_ "He looks like a kangaroo. A big, grumpy Kangaroo with bogan Australian accent and buck teeth" Jack childishly imitates bunny teeth with his fingers and crosses his eyes. April leaned against the tree as she laughed loudly and held her sides. Jack flopped himself down onto the ground instantly re-frosting it and joined in her laughter.

"T-That sounds... ridiculous" She managed to say as she wiped the tears from her face from laughing so much.

"Oh it does, doesn't it?" Drawled another voice. Jack knew that voice, but he thought he would never have to hear that voice ever again. He spun around, gripping his staff tightly and glared at the dark figure under the tree. Pitch grinned back at Jack evilly. The bright blue sky quickly darkened and thunder clouds grew over head and threatened to burst. "But being the last of his kind for hundreds of years does make him sound ridiculous... almost impossible to believe in." Jack snarled and April narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course you would know all about that wouldn't you Pitch." Jack growled as he moved in front of April instinctively. If she hadn't been so frightened, she might have been offended by this gesture but the way Pitch's yellow eyes looked at her sent shivers down her spines.

Pitch just laughed. "Oh so a couple of snotty kids start believing in you and you're all that? You're still alone Jack."

"I wont join you." Jack said coldly.

"It's not you I'm after..." Pitch said, his eyes flickering over to April.

A jet of ice flew from Jack's staff but Pitch expertly dodged it and sent a wave of dark sand in the shape of a giant club towards Jack. The Guardian tried to freeze the sand but he was too slow, he was knocked back into a thick oak tree and April felt a great sense of de ja vu as she watched her counterpart hit his head against the trunk of the tree. She let out a squeal as Jack lost against the darkness in his head and ran over to him as Pitch cackled. April crouched over Jack's unconscious body and grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake as Pitch slowly advanced towards her.

He was stalking her, like a predator about to pounce onto it's prey. April knew if she ran now, she would be safe but she couldn't leave Jack here... he had tried to protect her from Pitch and was hurt.

"Now that Frosty here is out of the way... I can take what I came for..." Pitch said slyly. April looked up at Pitch angrily and held up her left palm to him. Suddenly vines shot out of no where and wrapped themselves around the bogeyman, temporarily holding him back as he fought against the flora.

April touched the ground with her other hand and closed her eyes. _'Bunnymund... he's another Guardian like me.'_ Jack's voice rang through her head and so April trusted her instincts and whispered to the earth "Bunnymund, help..." She could feel her powers weakening as Pitch fought against her, he was pulling against the vines, getting closer and closer. "Oh please hurry!" she gasped. April could feel the darkness filling her sight and Pitch grinned cynically as he got closer to his Prize.

xXx

Bunnymund was still trying to save his paintings from Jack's latest attack when he heard it, a beautiful yet panicked voice echoed through the warren.

"Bunnymund help!" It whispered.

He knew that voice but he had never heard it so fearful, it pierced through him like a blade. It was April. His green eyes widened as fear and worry over ran the rest of his senses. Thumping twice, he opened up the tunnels and bound through them relying on the dying echoes of her voice and the whispers of the earth surrounding him. They lead him through the massive and extensive tunnels to where he hoped April would be in one piece. "Oh please hurry!" She called out, sounding weaker than before. For once he felt nauseous whilst using the tunnels but he forced it back down, she needed his help. For once in over three hundred years, she was calling out to him for help. _'Crikey I hope I'm not too late.'_

xXx

The ground opened up next to April and Bunnymund jumped out armed with his boomerangs and ready to fight. Quickly, he looked around and saw Jack laying on the ground with April next to him looking like she was about to pass out and then he saw Pitch struggling against the vines and winning. Without a moment's hesitation, Bunny scooped up Jack's form and pulled April onto his back where she wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his fur with one hand and still held her hand up against Pitch. "Hold on tight Jillaroo" the large Rabbit said to April.

Her hand dropped to grip onto his warm body tightly and the vines fell from Pitch but it was too late, the trio had disappeared down the rabbit hole leaving a single orange flower to taunt him.

Pitch let out a slightly annoyed sigh. "Soon my dear, soon I will have you."

_A/N  
In Australia we saw Jackaroo instead of Cowboy and Jillaroo is the female version of Jackaroo, so basically, Bunny said "Hold on tight Cowgirl"  
You learn something new everyday!_


	3. Chilly Down

_A/N  
Hi everyone! Wow a lot of people are following/liking this story and I'm absolutely thrilled! This chapter is short but it's still rather important. I'm writing a few chapters ahead to keep on top of everything and I'll up date as often as I can. If you want to make a suggestion, leave a comment or PM me, I'd love to hear your opinion and you might even get to see it come into the story!  
Enjoy my ankle-biters!  
~CandiLand95_

Bunnymund bounded through the tunnels the best he could whilst holding Jack in one arm and April on his back. He could feel April gripping his fur tightly as she buried her face between his shoulder blades. _'Why does Pitch always appear just before Easter?' _Bunnymund thought angrily as he made his way to North's workshop. Jack's snowy white hair was tainted with red blood and the stench was almost overwhelming for Bunny. "Almost there..." He murmured to April but he wasn't too sure if she had heard him or not.

He jumped up out of a hole and landed in the snow of the North pole not too far from the entrance of Guardian's home. Bunnymund gasped in shock and pain of the sudden rush of cold but April was clinging onto the warm body of Bunnymund and shivering like mad as she tried not to scream. _'She's the spirit of spring, this is killing her.'_ Bunnymund thought. He felt guilty for not thinking about that before jumping out.

If he was cold, she would be frozen.

Bunny urged his legs to move faster through the snow as he felt her body convulse against him. _'Crikey!'_ He ran to the door and banged on the wooden door. Phil the yeti opened the door and saw the half frozen rabbit caring two people and instantly opened the door to let them in.

"Get North." He ordered as he shoved past the giant yeti. Bunnymund hopped to the main control Centre and carefully laid Jack on a soft couch which instantly frosted up from his touch. April's weak hands loosened their grip and she clumsily fell to the ground where she curled into a small ball to warm up. Bunny's ears dropped down. "Here..." He said, scoping up the half frozen spirit. April instinctively curled up against the warm fur of the guardian of Hope and finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Bunny! What is going on old friend?" Boomed the Giant figure of Nicholas St North as he threw open the big doors and strode in confidently. He saw Jack on the frosty lounge and a dainty figure curled up on an exhausted Bunnymund's lap. "What happened?"

Bunnymund put a finger to his lip and pointed down at April. "Keep it down mate, these two are buggered." North nodded his head and picked up Jack gently with one hand and signaled Bunny to follow. Bunnymund shifted April's weight around into a more comfortable position and followed the huge figure of North to one of his many guest rooms.

"Leave her here." North said nudging the door with his thumb. Bunny opened the door to see a Christmas themed room with a king double bed in the Centre, two bedside tables, two closets, a tall-boy, a Christmas tree in the corner but most importantly, a roaring fire. North walked off with Jack to Jack's room that North had specially made for him for when he visited leaving Bunny alone with April for the first time. Bunnymund carried her to the bed and gently laid her down on the large squishy mattress but when he tried to move away from her, he felt his fur being tugged. He looked down and found her small fingers gripping onto him tightly.

He took each hand with his paws and carefully coaxed them to open and let go of his warm fur. The guardian moved her to the middle of the warm bed and tucked her into the warm sandwich that was the bed. He leaned over and moved a hair out of her face and smiled.

"Who is she?"

Bunnymund practically flew off the bed and landed on his backside. North stood at the door with his arms crossed, exposing his 'Naughty' and 'Nice' Tattoos. Bunny's ears went back as he pulled himself off the carpeted floor.

"April. Spirit of Spring." Bunny replied as he dusted non-existent dirt off himself.

North walked over to her sleeping figure and examined her face with his piercing blue eyes that twinkled with wonder. "She's pretty."

Bunnymund chuckled. "Don't let ya wife hear you say that." North chuckled and slapped the other guardian on the back and Bunnymund nearly went flying.

"How you find them?" North asked the bunny who's eyes were back on the young spirit laying on the bed. Bunnymund explained the best he could, telling North about how he had told Jack about April and not long after that, he heard her call out to him and found them both at the mercy of Pitch Black. North's nostrils flared at the mention of the very name of the Bogeyman but Bunny continued.

"...I Brought them here to get help but I forgot about how cold and... I bloody nearly killed her." The Guardian of hope's eyes shifted away from North guiltily and the large man nodded his head in understanding and placed a heavy hand on the rabbit's shoulder.

"You took the situation and made the best out of it. It is all anyone can ask." North said comfortingly. But Bunnymund would not listen to him, it was his fault she was laying on the bed looking deathly pale, it was his fault Jack was hurt badly in the next room. Guilt washed off Bunny in waves and North knew he could not take it away from the other Guardian, but he knew in his belly something was going to change all that. "I'll go ask Man in moon for help and summon others." He said moving towards the door, glancing back at Bunnymund to see him pulling up a wooden chair next to April's bed.

North made a mental note to ask Sandy to give Bunnymund a good nights rest and left the room.


	4. Corker of a Wake up

_A/N  
Yes, I couldn't help it... I had to put up the next chapter of Eternal Spring. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I re-wrote this chapter several times, I couldn't get it just right but this is as close as I could get to my standards.  
Thank you all my ankle-bitters, let me know what you think!  
~CandiLand95_

Hours later, April's eyes lazily opened. She quickly took in the warm green and red room and realised she was in North's house. Who else favored those two colours this much? The room itself was so warm and cozy, April didn't want to leave, she just wanted to curl back in bed and go back to sleep. _'North wont mind'_ She heard a soft snore next to the bed and she nearly jumped out of her skin. April looked over to see Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope, fast asleep on an uncomfortable looking wooden chair with images of dancing carrots above his head.

Feeling slightly giddy about finally seeing the Easter Bunny, April crawled across the bed and crouched on the edge, leaning over Bunnymund's body. He was roughly about six foot something (excluding his ears of course), extremely well built, white, grey and blue fur covering his entire body except a small wet pink nose with thin white whiskers. His mouth was slightly open and she could see his buck teeth but they weren't as bad as Jack portrayed them to be, they were obvious but not overly big. April noticed he hadn't even taken off his arm guards or his sash that held his boomerangs, explosive eggs and paint brushes.

_'He's exhausted...'_ She thought to herself. Bunnymund rolled over onto his side, facing her, and that's when she noticed the markings on his arms that looked like a tribal tattoo or something. April remembered seeing them from somewhere but she couldn't place it.

Her hand stretched out eager to touch the markings, they entranced her. The tips of her fingers lightly brushed the markings on his soft fur and Bunnymund let out a sigh. Feeling more courageous, her hand moved to the markings on his forehead, similar to the ones on his arm and she traced the dark fur.

Bunny's foot twitched and his eyes opened sleepily. "Corker of a wake up call." April gasped and jumped back onto the bed like she which sent a jolt of pain through her aching body. Bunnymund stretched out his sore and stiff limbs and looked over at April. Her skin was still unusually pale and dark circles around her eyes were beginning to form. Her warm glow around her was flickering and slowly dying away. "You okay?" He asked the frightened Spirit who nodded her head. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, both glancing at one another at different times.

April let out a giggle and Bunnymund's ears perked up at the sound. "What's so funny?" He asked half defensively half curiously.

She bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly. "You're not what I expected..."

Bunny tilted his head slightly and his left ear fell down. "What were you expectin'?" he asked laughingly.

April covered her mouth, trying to hold in another peel of giggles. Bunnymund raised a dark bushy eyebrow but he looked slightly amused. "I don't know, a small white rabbit in a purple waistcoat?" Bunnymund chuckled and April sat on the end of the bed closer to the Guardian. "Instead you're a six foot something blue-grey rabbit from Australia!" They both laughed. "Jack's description of you did not give you justice..."

Bunnymund frowned and his brow knitted together. "Jack?"

April's smile faltered. "Um... Yeah." She saw a range of emotions cross his face; confusion, realisation, annoyance and then anger. "Is there something between you guys or something?"

Bunny scoffed. "He's irresponsible, childish and loves to ruin my egg hunts. And after the blizzard in 68..."

"Aw, you're still not mad about that are you Cotton Tail?" April and Bunnymund turned around to see Jack Frost in the doorway leaning against his staff smiling mischievously. Bunnymund's eyes narrowed as he stood up at full height. April gasped, he was bloody tall! She guessed along with his ears, he was seven foot, maybe seven foot one? Jack looked at April and noticed her staring at Bunny. A flicker of jealousy filled his being. "How are you April?"

Her head snapped over to Jack and her cheeks instantly flushed red. "I-I'm good. It's a bit cold..." Memories of Jack falling and hitting his head filled her mind "Are you okay? Headache? D-dizziness?" April jumped up off the bed and but a wave of dizziness over took her and stumbled back down. Jack and Bunny ran to the girl to see if she was alright but she just waved them off. "I'm fine really..."

"Morning comrades and damsel!" The three looked up to see North in the doorway as cheerful as ever. He noticed the two males hovering over the weakened Spirit and his bright face turned into a look of concern. "What is wrong?"

April looked at the usually jolly man and offered him a small smile. "Nothing, I'm just a bit worn."

North strode up to the spirit and carefully analyzed her with piercing blue eyes. "Hmmm..." He placed a warm palm on her forehead and April leaned into his warm touch. "You are cold..." North removed his hand and stroked his beard in thought.

"North, what is-" Tooth flew in with Sandy on her heels and Baby Tooth fluttering around her head. "Oh my..." She breezed over to April who was being gently pushed back down onto the bed by North. "Are you okay? Who is she? I thought you said Pitch was back?" Tooth babbled on while April stared at her in wonder. She had never seen the Tooth Fairy, the fairy was far too busy to even let April get a glance at her.

"She's April-" Bunnymund began.

"The Spirit of Spring-" Jack interrupted earning a glare from the Aussie.

"Who was attacked-" He tried to continue

"By Pitch." Jack concluded looking extremely smug with himself. Sandy bit his bottom lip and let out a deep breath, his own way of saying _'Awkward.'_

North frowned at the pair. "Go wait outside." He said strongly to Jack and Bunny who looked at each other puzzled and annoyed. They walked outside and North closed the door behind them, leaving them in the hallway and the other guardians inside with April.

Bunnymund turned to Jack and glared at him. "What did say to her about me?"

Jack grinned, the rabbit was obviously agitated. "You like her don't you?" He stated rather than asked. This caught the older Guardian off guard.

"I-no-it's-"

"Naw does the Easter Kangaroo have a crush?" Jack taunted, twirling his staff around while Bunnymund's ears fell back against his head.

"t's non of your bees-wax..." He growled at Jack, his green eyes throwing daggers in the white haired boy's direction before turning his back to him.

Jack laughed. "You're a rabbit... she's not."

Jack missed the broken look on Bunny's face. He missed the flicker of lost hope in the Pooka's eyes and the trembling bottom lip as he tried to control his breathing. "I know..." The rabbit murmured softly. Jack didn't notice this either, all he did notice was the hunched over form of the Aussie.

The door opened again and North stepped out of the room where April was sleeping once again in bed with the help of Sandy who was creating a dream above her head. Tooth fluttered over to April and carefully pried open her mouth to look at her teeth. She let out a happy squeal but the look Sandy gave her made her smile drop and her fingers to pull out of the young girl's mouth.

"What is it North?" Asked Bunnymund, ignoring the snicker from Jack Frost.

North sighed and stroked his beard. "We think she is out of her Element. Too cold for her in the pole. After Pitch's attack, she is weak. The cold makes it worse."

"She needs to go somewhere where it's warm." Tooth said as she and Sandy joined the meeting in the hallway.

Jack frowned. "But what about Pitch? If she goes back out into the open, he'll find her." The youngest Guardian said worriedly. He didn't know what happened afterward he was knocked out but he knew something bad had gone down, April's weakened state proved that.

"Someone needs to Guard her." North agreed, running his hand through his white and grey hair.

"I would look after her but I'm flying around the world constantly." Tooth said just before turning to Baby Tooth and telling her about more loose teeth.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Bunnymund who stood up straight and proud. "The warren is warm, filled with flowers and I can keep an eye on her. Besides, I need a helping hand with Easter fast approaching." He ended, smirking at Jack who gave him the same look he did just before freezing him during the tooth collecting competition. Not wanting to have a repeat of that event, Bunny inched partially behind North's huge form.

"Perfect!" Tooth said, spinning around on the spot happily. Sandy gave them the thumbs up.

"It is decided then! April will go with Bunny to the warren." North commanded in a booming voice, not noticing the disapproving look from the Youngest Guardian.


	5. It's always the accent

_A/N  
Oh Zeus this chapter is tiny! I am so sorry but the next two or three chapters are gonna be short but when it came to the cutting board, that's just how it went down. I'm glad everyone has been enjoying my story and I'm loving the reviews I've been recieving!  
Bunny is gonna have his time to try to win fair April's heart but all the Frostbite fans out there, don't worry, Jack will have his turn very soon!  
Thanks again and enjoy Chapter Five my little Ankle-bitters!_

A few hours later April woke up again and Bunnymund told her about their plans.

"You mean, I get to see the Warren?" April asked excitedly.

Bunny smiled and nodded his head. "Yep, ya can help me out with my lovely little googies." April giggled when he said this, he had a tough Australian accent, it seemed so strange to hear him say such a silly word as _'googies'_. "It's the accent isn't it?"

April nodded. "Is the Warren in Australia?" She asked inquisitively.

Bunny offered her a helping paw and she gladly accepted it. "Yes, Australia is by far my favourite creation." April froze and looked up at him with wide green eyes. "Yes I created Australia."

"It's very beautiful." She complimented as she set her bare feet on the wooden floorboards. April let out a hiss of pain from the cold shock and tiny jumping jacks grew from the cracks between the wood. Bunny had seen her conjure plant life without even trying before, flowers grew where ever she took a step. As long as she was connected to a natural element, she could do anything.

Bunnymund steadied her and wrapped a paw around her waist. "Are ya ready April?" He asked, feeling giddy about showing April the Warren.

April frowned. "How do you know my name? I never knew yours until Jack told me..." Her eyes widened a bit. "Your name is Bunnymund right?"

Bunny's heart skipped a beat. He was busted. "I-uh, the Man in the moon told me. And yeah It's Bunnymund, Bunnymund."

Satisfied with his answer, April gave him a warm smile and nodded her head. "Let us go then Aster." Bunny picked her up bridal style and April instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Thumping his foot twice, he opened up the tunnels and jumped down and bounded through his tunnels to his home. To the Warren.

_A/N  
Travellin' in a fried out Combie  
On a hippy trail head full of Zombie  
I meet a Strange Lady, she made me nervous  
She took me in and gave me breakfast_

And she said:  
"Do you come from the Land Down under?  
Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the Thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover"

Hugh Jackman, the Thunder from down under ;D


	6. The Warren

_A/N  
Another short chapter but I'm putting the next one up hopefully tonight. It's more of a lead up to the next chapter but please still read! Thank you all for loving this story, it warms my heart! Thanks all my Ankle-biters!  
~CandiLand95_

April looked around the warren in amazement, she had never seen something so beautiful or so wonderful in her entire life. Great stone arches with ancient writings and rabbit symbols representing the great ancient civilisation of the Pookas. Forever green grassy hills swaying in the warm cozy breeze, streams ran in different directions all sparkling with different colours that swirled and mixed together, gorgeous plants she had never seen before greeted her as she walked in and Bunny hopped onto a large boulder.

"What do ya think?" He asked her proudly, throwing his arms out wide.

"It's..." April paused as she tried to think of the perfect word to use. "...Magical." She ended with a bright smile. Aster watched the young spirit as she ran through the fields laughing while the trees showered her in soft pink petals. Her long hair swayed through the air as she twirled and when she fell to the ground and rolled on the grass, her hair fanned out like a halo and Bunny watched her longingly. "Did you make this Aster?" She asked, sitting up to look him in the eye.

"Ah, no not really..." Bunnymund sighed and plonked himself down next to her. "When I became a Guardian, Manny asked Mother Nature to re-create my old home before Pitch destroyed it." Realisation took over April's face and Bunnymund nodded solemnly. "I'm the last Pooka in existence, the rest were wiped out by Pitch... I was only a little ripper when it happened but I can remember everthin'..." Aster shifted uncomfortably but April placed a comforting hand on his paw and he felt a surge of courage.

"My kind, we use ta help lost travellers, gave them hope in finding home..."


	7. Aster's Past

_A/N  
Here it is, my version of Bunny's story...  
__**WARNING! **__Really sad! Waterworks may start a-flowin!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was emotional for me to write and Bunnymund... I am so so sorry for putting you through this! Forgive me!  
~CandiLand95_

Hundreds upon hundreds of Pooka's resided a forest very much like Bunnymund's warren; filled with colours, imagination and life. Different families could be identified by their fur colour and markings on their bodies, once a female Pooka found her mate, her markings would change into his, binding them together for life. The Bunnymund's were the alphas of the Pookas and kept the peace between the different families.

A petite white female Pooka with green eyes hopped out of the tunnel to her home and scanned the area instinctively. Her pink nose twitched as she smelt the air for any change. She turned back to the tunnel with a smile and said "You can come out now baby, it's safe..."

A pair of tiny floppy grey-blue ears poked out of the tunnel followed by a set of green eyes just like her own. Other Pookas that had been wandering around nearby stopped and watched as a small blue-grey bunny slowly revealed himself shyly. The mother lowered her head down and nuzzled her son's forehead where his markings formed a type of crown, symbolising his birth right.

She turned to the rest of the Pookas and with a proud smile announced "This is ... Bunnymund, the next leader of the Pookas." Everyone surrounding clapped and cheered for the young Rabbit who hid behind his mother's furry leg.

Aster's mother scoped up her shy son laughing softly. He looked up at her lovingly and cuddled up against her chest as she hugged him tight. "Don't worry Aster, your daddy will be back soon. He's got a very important job to do." Aster looked up at her with a puzzled expression and his mother began to explain the role of a Pooka. "...We give human's the most important thing in this world... Hope. Never forget that Aster."

xXx

"She taught me everythin', pop was always out helpin' some helpless bugger..." Bunnymund chuckled and April smiled softly. His smile suddenly fell. "Then Pitch Black attacked us..."

xXx

"Momma!" Called out the tiny voice of Aster as he bounded towards his mother, dodging Pitch's nightmares. His mother turned around frightened and opened her arms as her tiny baby bunny jumped into her comforting arms.

"Aster!" She gasped, clinging onto her dear son.

"Momma... I'm scared..." The bunny said, looking up at her with large green eyes. His mother looked around at what use to be their paradise and tried not to break down on the spot. The fearlings took many shapes and forms, attacking each Pooka with their greatest fears. The Fear caused their magical home to slowly wither and become like any other forest only darker. The mother Pooka forced back the tears for the sake of her son and looked around for her mate.

There he was, in the thicket of it like a blur of blue-grey with a powerful boomerang with a jaggered edge. She looked up at the man in the moon and silently asked him for help. Aster was shaking in her arms and tried to move as far away from the fearlings as possible. He looked up at his mother and saw her green eyes filled with tears and looking up at the moon almost pleadingly. "Momma..."

"Aster, I need you to listen very carefully..." She knew what she had to do, her mate needed her and the man in the moon had told her what had to be done. "I need you to run as fast as you can... follow the moon to a cave and stay there until the moon tells you it's safe."

"But what bout you and pop?" His shaky voice pierced through her.

She pulled him into one last hug and whispered "We love you ." She quickly put her son down onto the ground and pulled out her boomerang, the parter to her mate's and bounded into the fight.

"Momma!" Aster shouted as he tried to chase after her. A dark figure spotted the tiny bunny and chuckled, freezing Aster on the spot.

"Hello little baby Rabbit... what is your greatest fear?" It taunted. Aster looked up at the figure with pure fright in his green eyes. "How typical... a Rabbit afraid of Dogs..." Suddenly a group of fearlings shifted into large black greyhounds with amber eyes. With one last glance at his parents fighting together fluidly, Aster took off in the direction of the moon as fast as his little fluffy legs could go with dust dogs snapping at his fluffy grey and white tail.

He spotted a cave in the distance but he knew he wasn't going to make it, the dogs were too close and he wasn't as quick as his father. What would his father do in this situation? His father was strategical, he used the land around him and had the rare gift of being able to open up tunnels. Aster may not have that power just yet but he still was smart enough to get himself out of this situation. He ran up onto a large boulder and using his powerful hind legs to push him just that little bit further. He bounded to the tiny cave entrance with a small gap between him and the dogs.

Squeezing into the tight space, Aster had only just made it. The cave was tiny, not even large enough to be called a cave, more like a crack in the wall large enough for a little bunny to stay out of the dog's snapping jaws. Didn't mean they were going to stop trying. Their jaws pushed into the entrance and snapped viciously at the frightened bunny who quivered and cried.

xXx

Days passed before the Dogs gave up, dissipated and ran back to their owner. Aster had not slept or eaten anything during that time. The only thing that kept him going was the hope of being re-united with his parents again. The moon whispered to him it was safe and slowly, the ball of grey and blue fluff unravelled and left the cave.

When he finally reached his home he found nothing. Someone's fear must have been fire, the whole section forest was burnt to a crisp with a few random items and gnawed on bones in the ashes. Aster's green eyes widened as he looked at what was once a beautiful paradise, what once was his home destroyed by fear. He hoped around slowly as he took in his surroundings. His foot touched something smooth and wooden and when he moved his foot, he saw his father's prized Boomerang.

Tears filling his large eyes, he picked up the last piece of his father and clutched it in his tiny paws. After five minutes of continuous searching, he found his mother's boomerang near their old burrow. Aster curled up in a ball and fell asleep crying, holding onto the only things left of his parents.

xXx

"I decided then and there I would continue what my kind had been designed to do, help humans, give them hope. I lead lost children back to their families by leaving trails of brightly painted eggs for them to follow..." A smile crept up on his face as he remembered the lonely but fulfilling past where he had found his place in the world. "They believed something magical changed the egg shell and they began to exchange them and finally... they saw me." April could see happiness and pride filling his bright green eyes and she felt pride swell up inside of her. His face became serious and a veil of dark memories fell over his features "I trained myself and when I was fully grown, the Man on the Moon choose me to become a Guardian..."

Aster couldn't bare to look at April, he had never told anyone about his past, not even the other Guardians knew about his darkened past. They didn't understand his hatred of Pitch or why he was the last one of his kind. No one ever asked. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a face buried in his furry chest. April hugged Bunnymund and tried not to cry on his soft fur, he shifted his body around and wrapped his arms around her body.

"They would have been so proud of you Bunny..." She murmured into his fur.

If anyone had of said that to the Pooka, he would have told them to rack off but coming from her, it brought him comfort. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

After a while, the sun had begun to set and April's stomach began to grumble "Come on Sheila, I'll make us some tucker and then I'll show you where you'll be sleepin'. Sound good?"

April looked up at him grinning like mad. "Say Tucker again."

Bunnymund's nose twitched and he let out a peel of laughter. "April will ya join me for some Tuuuuckkeer?" April Laughed and nodded her head.


	8. Bunnies in Mitts

_A/N _

_Thank you all for reading this story and for those few people who wrote reviews, Good on ya mate! I love the word Tucker, when I heard Bunny say "All tuckered out" in Hugh Jackman's voice, I had a fangirl moment and had to use Tucker somewhere in my story.  
I need your opinions on something that will come up (I'm not sure when but I know it will)... Should I use a song already made up or should I attempt to write my own? I'm mixed minds about it at the moment.  
Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time, please read, enjoy and review!_

_~CandiLand95_

Bunnymund was an excellent chief. April tried to offer her help but he gave her a look and she was back in her seat again waiting impatiently. The smell of food wafted out of the kitchen and into the dinning room and April's stomach complained even more. "Aster please let me help."

Bunny stuck his head around the corner and pointed a spatula at her warningly. "No, you're a guest in my bungalow so sit tight Sheila and wait." April glared at him and folded her arms making him laugh as he went back to cooking.

"You're gonna regret that bunny..." She murmured her empty threat. Bunnymund's chuckle carried out into the dinning room and her cheeks flared up red. Wanting to distract herself from her loud stomach, she stared at the centre of the wooden table. She could feel the warm energy flow from her crown upon her head to her fingertips. April leaned forward and lightly touched the table's centre and a jolt of life rushed through her body. A bud grew and flowered into a cluster of Easter Lilies that twisted into a perfect bouquet of pure white. April smiled at them, these were one of her favourite type of flowers.

"Little Beauties they are." Bunnymund said suddenly. April's head snapped up and she forced down her laughter. _'Jack Frost would kill to see this.'_ Bunnymund, Six foot one, nerves of steel, master of tai chi was standing the the doorway in green apron covered in bunnies and eggs, holding a baking pan with matching oven mitts. He looked so domestic. Aster could see she was holding back her laughter and his ears fell forward defensively. "North made me these for Christmas... I'd rather not burn me paws."

He placed the dish on the table and pulled out two plates, cutlery and two glasses. April inhaled the dish deeply and let out a heavenly sigh. "Smells wonderful, what is it?"

"Baked Pasta Shells with Tomato and Mozzarella" Bunny said as he took off his apron and oven mitts. "Simple but I recon it's a bloody good dish." He then pulled out a bottle of juice. "Carrot Juice?" April giggled and nodded her head. _'He defiantly is a bunny.'_ Bunny smirked and poured them both a glass of his favourite drink.

April took a sip of her carrot juice and smiled. "Fresh."

Bunnymund corked the bottle and sat down at the opposite side of April. "Of course, I make it myself." They each took their own serving and ate hungrily while still trying to be mindful of the company present.

"Wow." April said suddenly. Bunny looked up from his plate with his ears perked up. "This is really good."

Aster smirked smugly. "Thanks. It's simple really... I can teach you sometime if ya want."

April gave the Pooka a bright smile and he could swear her smile could light up the entire city of Sydney. "That would be great, thank you." They continued talking and exchanging stories of their past (Before they were chosen to become spirit and Guardian) as they ate their meal. The story of the Guardian's last battle against the Bogeyman and Jack's initiation caught April's interest most of all.

"...Pitch was then dragged down into his lair and the tunnel caved in on him." Bunny concluded and he finished the last of his drink.

"But how is he back?" April asked, confused.

Aster sighed. "You can't kill fear Shelia, as much as it pains me to say this, the world needs a bit of fear... without it, the good stuff wouldn't..."

"Feel good?" April finished for him.

A small smile appeared on the Rabbit's face. "Somethin' like that." After a warm silence, he stood up and took the dishes off the table. "You mind puttin' the left overs in the fridge?" April picked up the baking tray and froze.

"Wait, fridge? You have a fridge?" She heard Bunny snicker from in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've been around for thousands of years, I think I can wrangle a Fridge." He called out to her as he washed the dishes. April blushed. _'Duh! I'm so stupid.' _She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bunny was obviously a vegetarian, not a single piece of meat in sight, but the fridge was filled with vegetables, dairy and eggs. So many eggs. He defiantly lived up to his reputation as the Easter Bunny.

His house was very quaint and very Bunny. The furniture was all hand carved wood with delicate engravings and the fabrics were mostly greens but all colours could be found in the house of Bunnymund. It was a cosy one storey house hidden away in the rolling hills, if April didn't have Bunny to guide her, she would not have ever found the house herself. The one thing that made this house Aster's was the scattered art supplies and the many shelves of Bunny's prized eggs from each year of being a Guardian. So there was A LOT of eggs.

But there was one thing missing.

"Hey Bunny, how come you don't have any chocolate around?" April asked puzzled. Chocolate was a part of Easter and you would think the Easter Bunny would at least have some in his house.

Aster stopped washing the dishes so suddenly, it frightened April a bit. "I can't eat it. Somethin'... happens when I do." He said sadly. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled. "But I can show you where I make it tomorrow if ya want."

"That would be fantastic! I've never had chocolate before..." April said sheepishly.

"What?!" Bunny turned around fully to face April, still holding onto a suddy dish and sponge. "Never?"

"Nope, I don't know how to make it. I usually eat the things I grow but I've never known how to turn cocoa beans into chocolate..." April picked up the tea towel and began drying the washing up before he could stop her.

"Oh 'struth... I'm gonna have to give you my finest chocolates." He ended with a grin as he turned back to the dirty dishes.


	9. Beginning of Fears and Doubts

_A/N  
Thank you all for reading my story, I have never seen so many views so quickly in my life! Okay a few shout outs to a few of my readers!_

_**MagnoliaSouthernBelle - **__Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad you are enjoying this story!  
__**Guest Shark - **__That is very true, everyone seems to want to ship Jack with every other guy in the movie I just wanted to put out a boy/girl story =) I mean I love Jackrabbit but I don't think they would really be together.  
__**Whispers-of-Eternal-Moon-Mist -**__ I know! It's painful for me to write sad Bunnymund... I cried while writing his background story... sadly there is going to be more grief for Bunny... I'm a dark writer xD but you'll see it's for the best.  
__**Guest Batman -**__ Thank you Bats, you are an awesome friend and thank you for listening to my rants when we hang out or talk =P  
__**Applejax XD -**__ she is a sweetheart isn't she? I'm trying to write her to not be a Mary-Sue but I'm trying not to make all my characters Badasses who have been through hell. And yeah i had to put bunny in an apron and mitts, it's on the list of things to do before I die xD  
__**Guest... Guest? -**__ I love the word Tucker, it's such an awesome word xD Let's go get some tuuuuucccckkkerrrrr! xD  
__**Guest A BIG FAN - **__I'm glad you are such a big fan xD don't worry, I'm gonna try to keep this going and maybe make a sequel so please don't eat me! xD  
__**Guest Bunnymund's Girl - **__Yeah a lot of people are team Bunny at the moment. Yes there is going to be a moment between April and Jack that will make Bunny go crazy, there's probably going to be several! But I do like that idea! I've been fifty-fifty about putting up sex scenes as my mind does get a bit carried away with that kind of thing, there will be some sex scenes but I have to decide whether it's going to be detailed or a water colour._

_To the rest I have not mentioned, thank you very much for loving my story and leaving a review =)_

_Hope you like this filler chapter, it's a sad/nice scene =)  
~CandiLand95_

After they washed, dried and stacked the dishes in the right spots, Bunnymund lead her down the hall to the guest (now April's) room. "Here you go April." He opened the door to reveal a decent sized room with pale apricot walls, light brown furniture, a large window with a window seat with a fantastic view of the warren, a four post bed with baby blue sheets and shimmering see-through drapes held back with a golden rope. April walked in with her mouth and eyes wide with wonder. "Every now and again, someone will come visit and stay the night but you can have this room, I can change it around for you if ya like..." He rambled as she examined the engraved vanity mirror.

"You don't have to, I love it." She said, touching an egg-shaped music box. Bunny's cheeks heated up and thanked the moon he was covered in fur and she couldn't see him blush. He only cursed his ears that tilted back in a rabbit's blush, a tell-tale of his emotions his ears were.

"If ya need anything, I'm just down the hall. Call out and I'll hear." Aster said conclusive, not really knowing what to do or say. He turned to leave when she wrapped her arms around his fluffy chest.

"Thank you Bunny..." She said as she pulled away.

"It's 'kay, you needed someone to keep ya outta trouble and I needed someone to help me with me eggs. Win-win situation. Now off to bed or Sandy will have me by my whiskers."

April giggled. "Night Aster."

"G'night April." April closed the door and her smile slowly dropped. She was exhausted. Everything that had happened in the past Twenty-four hours came rushing back to her, wearing her out both physically and mentally. April walked over to the bed, pulled the ties to let the curtains the fall elegantly around the bed and crawled under the blue covers. A sigh of content escaped her full lips and she instantly fell asleep into a dream of the story of the Pookas.

Bunny stood outside the door for a while, staring at the wooden barrier between him and his not-so-secret secret crush. A part of him wanted to break down the door and confess everything; what he had done, how he felt and what he wanted to give to her. But his common sense talked him down from the cliff. She barely knew him, she may be kind but finding out he had been watching her for the past three hundred years would push her limits. Add him being a six foot one rabbit and the chances of her running out of the warren screaming tripled. Bunnymund let out a small sigh as his ears dropped down. He couldn't take that much heartache, loosing his family, being alone and having the brief time where he had almost ceased to exist was weighing him down enough already.

He listened for a while, making sure she was sound asleep in her new bed, and then he hopped over to his room, safely out of earshot (for humans at least. But not for him) and closed the door. His room was simple and very much like his guest room; green walls, dark rich brown furniture with green and aqua sheets, blankets and drapes. For a Pooka, he was well adapted to human life. Being alone in the world with humans as a soul influence had left quiet an imprint on the Guardian.

With a heavy sigh Bunny took his sash, arm guards and bands around his feet off and he fell onto his bed not bothering to get under the covers.

Talking about his past brought back painful memories he tried to bury deep down. He had never opened up like that in his life, he had always held the guilt and burden of his species deep inside of him and now April knew what happened. The weight had shifted somewhat onto her shoulders.

Aster felt a wave of guilt wash over him. She barely knew him and what does he do? Tell her the terrible tale of his lost childhood! She had been so kind and sweet but was she really distraught by it? Overwhelmed? These thoughts plagued his mind as he fell into an uneasy sleep. His worries turned to fear and invited a fearling to seep into his mind forming a nightmare.

Bunny spent the entire night re-living his parent's last moments and the agonizing fear he faced when he was a little kit not knowing April had unknowingly allowed a fearling to seep into her mind and was experiencing the same thing down the hall.


	10. What are you?

_A/N  
Another small sweet scene between April and Aster. Thank you all for reading my story, I'm glad you little ankle-biters like my story... it gives me the warm fuzzies.  
__**TaangForever.x - **__Hello again Batsy, Yes there will be some April/Jack and Depp I love the ship name "Astril" xD  
__**Whispers-of-Eternal-Moon-Mist -**__ Sort of... But Jackrabbits look like bunnies and that's the only connection I can really see... Bunny seems more fluffier and his ears aren't see-thru. He's actually not a bunny or a Jackrabbit, he's a mythical creature called a 'Pooka'. They are creatures that can change form but they favour the shape of a horse or rabbit and use to help lost travellers find their way home. In the books, the Pookas are an ancient race that were extremely advance with technology and science. Kelpies are often mistaken for Pookas, earning them a bad name.  
I really need to get a life...  
~CandiLand95_

The next morning Aster awoke to the delicious smell of a warm breakfast being cooked. His nose twitched excitedly and his stomach growled at him to hurry up and get out of bed. Slowly the Guardian rose and re-attached all his gear and then he made his way to the kitchen where April was happily humming as she cooked.

Aster leaned against the door frame and watched with a smile as the young spirit danced around the kitchen in his apron stirring something in a white bowl. April poured the mixture on the pan making it sizzle and an eggy smell wafted over to Bunny, teasing his hungry stomach which growled noisily. She looked up from her cooking and saw the rabbit standing in the doorway smiling and her smile dropped as her cheeks went red. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you hum and dance" He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of carrot juice. "Bit shy are ya Shelia?" He joked. April blushed again and busied herself with breakfast and Bunny felt a pang of shame. She actually was rather shy. "You shouldn't be, you sound like you have a beautiful voice." The compliment just darkened her blush and her fringe fell into her face covering her left eye adorably. It reminded him so much of his favourite little ankle-bitter Sophie. Aster walked over to look at the pan and his stomach grumbled even louder. "Veggie omelettes?"

"Yep. You had so many eggs in the fridge I thought it might be nice to cook them." April smiled as she flipped the omelette. "Now go and, how did you put it? _'Sit tight Shelia and wait'_" she said in her best Aussie accent.

Bunny smirked and sat down on the chair at the table. "I ain't a Shelia mate."

"If you're not a Shelia... then what are you?" April challenged jokingly, quirking an eyebrow. Bunnymund Froze. _'Frostbite'_ He thought to himself. She practically said the exact same thing he did almost a year ago. _'Maybe they share some more similarities than I thought...'_

"I'm a Bunny." He tried to say proudly but his voice broke ever so slightly at the end. April smiled and pretended not to notice, she could tell he was a very proud rabbit. From what she had read on Pookas, they were very stubborn and held a lot of pride which made them a bit headstrong at times. Being the left hand woman of Mother Nature certainly had it's perks, but the books stopped suddenly at the Pooka's golden age. Bunny had literally answered one of April's unanswered questions. "If you think theres a lot of eggs in the fridge..." A wide and proud smile grew on Aster's face. "Wait until you see what's hiddin' out there."


	11. Paintin' the Googies Red

_A/N  
I couldn't leave you guys with that short of a chapter, so I decided to put up the next one extra early! All Jack lovers, here comes some Jack/April moments, not the biggest ones but it's a start! Most people are Astril fans and I respect that (I am as well) but gotta give Jack Frost a chance huh?  
Well Enjoy my lovely Ankle-biters! And don't forget Valentines Day is coming up! I hate the holiday with a fiery passion but hopefull, I'll put up a special chapter just for the occation =)  
~CandiLand95_

After Breakfast, Bunny decided to show April around the Warren. "First stop, the egg fields." He announced, bounding off forgetting all about April's lack of speed. When he arrived at the field, he looked back and saw no one. "Crikey."

"What's wrong Bunny?" Bunnymund looked at the source of the noise and his jaw dropped. Stepping out of the tree was April, grinning madly at the gobsmacked Rabbit. "Afraid I couldn't keep up?" She joked, cocking up an eyebrow challenging. She loved a challenge and she had been alone for so long, she had forgotten how much fun a race could be. _'Bunnymund would be so fun to race, I'm going to have to ask him sometime.'_

Aster Laughed. "Shelia, you are full of surprises."

April grinned and walked over to the Guardian. "As are you." Bunny's ears fell back as a bunny blush and and his pink nose twitched. _'Getcha self together Aster.' _He scolded himself. "Where are the eggs?" She asked confused. the fields were nothing but these orange flowers she had never seen before (Which was taking her a while to wrap her mind around).

"Here..." Bunny took her hand into his paw and lead her to the centre of the field of flowers and crouched down close to the strange flower. "Easter is about new beginnings, new life..." The flower moved and wiggled about, shocking April a bit and then the petals fell back to reveal a white egg with tiny little stringy legs. April lifted her hand up to the egg and it waddled onto her palm and 'looked' up at her and began jumping up and down excitedly. "It likes you." Aster said with a warm smile.

The rest of the flowers surrounding the pair opened up just like the first one had and suddenly an army of eggs charged at April and Bunnymund. "Whoa!" April squealed as she was knocked onto her back by the huge force if eggs. Bunny laughed and allowed the eggs to knock him over as well, something he rarely let them do. They had to be well trained and disciplined to be dubbed as Bunnymund's eggs.

He looked over at April and his mouth became drier than the Simpson Desert in the middle of summer. She looked so happy and peaceful, gigging as the little feet ran across her body, tickling her exposed skin. April truly looked like the spirit of Spring and new life. If there ever was a moment, it was now. "Um, April?"

Her big deep green eyes looked into his lighter ones and the butterflies in his stomach grew three sizes. "Yes Aster?" She asked softly, her voice caressing his long ears.

Bunny opened his mouth to speak but his ear picked up on a strange noise in the warren, freezing him in his tracks. He looked down at the eggs nuzzling up to his chest and frowned. "oi, off with ya! Bloody Fruit Loop..." He said, brushing the eggs carefully off his body and standing up.

"What's wrong?" April said also getting up.

"Somethin's entered the warren..." He growled as he stood up tall and sniffed the air, eyes narrowing.

He recognised the scent.

The temperature began dropping a few degrees and Bunnymund repressed a growl. The Guardian pulled out one of his boomerangs and spun around in one fluid movement, unleashing the weapon in what seemed a random direction.

"Oft!"

The wood had hit home.

Bunny caught the boomerang with a sly smirk. "Frostbite." Jack walked into the field rubbing the side of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Morning Roo." Bunny's smile dropped and April swore she saw his eye twitch along with the tip of his ear. "Heard you wanted help painting some eggs and I thought I could help out." Jack said to the larger guardian as he walked over towards April. "How are you April?"

April blushed. "Better thank you, how about you? Isn't it hot for you here?" She asked worriedly, glancing around, looking for a way to cool him down without freezing her.

"He's fine." Bunny tried to say without sounding aggressive but his pride added a slight growl at the end of _'Fine'_. But only Jack picked up on it. Bunny couldn't refuse Jack's help, honestly he needed all the help he could get and he had no reason to tell Jack to rack off.

Frost was going to pay.

"So are these the eggs we're painting?" Jack said, twirling his staff expertly around in his hands making Bunny roll his eyes. _'Bloody show pony.'_ The rabbit thought to himself as he resisted the urge to throw his boomerang at the pale hands holding the staff.

"Yes, but we gotta lead 'em to the paintin' field by the creek." Bunny said with his eyebrows knitted closely together in frustration. The three rounded up the eggs ("Let 'em know who's boss, don't focus on one, just keep 'em together and they'll do the rest" Bunny commanded, clearly know what he was doing) and lead them to a flatter field where two rivers rushed past; one colour, one clear and the trees swayed gently in the warm spring breeze. Bunnymund gave them both a paintbrush and picked up a random egg to start.

"Yo Cottontail, where are the paints?" Jack asked, looking around for the paints to mysteriously pop up out of the earth._ 'If the eggs come from flowers, where would the paints come from?' _April thought as she to, looked around for the resource.

Aster sighed and beckoned them closer to the colourful water. "All ya have to do is think of a colour you want. Picture it in your head an' dip the brush into the water." He demonstrated with his own brush and lifted up a pale violet covered end. Bunny turned to the egg and engaged himself into his work, not breaking focus.

"Here..." Jack held out a plain egg for April.

"Thank you Jack." She said taking the egg and blushing furiously. She dipped the brush into the water, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose adorably in concentration not noticing Jack watching her intensively. When she lifted the brush, she let out a happy laugh, it was precisely the shade of red she desired. "Wow" She gasped. Both Bunny and Jack looked at April with small smiles. April carefully painted a red blob that didn't resemble much of anything while Bunny painted a shimmering version of the Warren and Jack painted a butterfly with slightly crooked feelers.

Jack looked over at April's egg and frowned. "Um, what is that suppose to be?" He tried to ask in the nicest manner but a little laugh mixed with his words and he instantly felt bad. April smirked and wordlessly dipped her brush into the water, changing the shade of red to a deeper, richer red. She then painted over the lighter colour, creating the outlines of a perfect yet simple red rose. Now it was Jack's turn to be impressed. "Wow."

Aster looked up from his egg and smiled. "Nice paintin' Shelia. Little crooked ain't it Frost?" Jack scowled and April blushed from the compliment. Bunny's smile became extremely smug as he let his perfect little googie run free with the other plain eggs and April's rose egg.

"I wasn't even trying Roo, I could paint twice as good as you." Bunny raised an eyebrow in amusement and his eyes gleamed with a fiery passion.

"Ya challenging me to a paintin' contest Nipper?"

Jack's eyes flickered over to April. "You're on Cottontail."

_A/N Next up, the competition heats up! What do you think will happen? Who will win? Take a guess and see what happens! (No cheating Bats.)  
~CandiLand95_


	12. Eggs, Rose and the Not-So-Perfect Story

_A/N  
Hello all my lovely ankle-biters! If you wanted some Jack love, here it is! Last time we left off, Jack had challenged Bunnymund to an egg painting contest so here it is. Also in this chapter we learn a bit about April and her past so enjoy!_

_**Guest Bunnymund's Girl**__ - I'm glad you are so enthusiastic and thank you for all the praise. Don't worry, there is going to be tons of jealousy and really, the story is only just beginning! I have to agree with you, Bunny is rather sexy. When I was going to watch RotG for the first time I said to my friend: "I love Jack Frost, he's going to be my favourite character!" She then said "Are you sure it's not the badass rabbit voiced by Hugh Jackman?" I watched the movie and called her up and said "You are right, I love a six foot one rabbit with an aussie accent." I still love Jack to bits and melt for him but I'm a Bunny mate. xD_

~CandiLand95

The Challenge was simple enough, Bunnymund and Jack had five minutes to paint a single egg the best they could and once they were finished, their eggs were judged by "Little Miss Sunshine" (as Jack had nicknamed her) and she would crown the winner "King of the Egg-Painters". At first April protested but both were persistent she judge the competition between the two. Both males sat close to the edge of the creek with dozens upon dozens of eggs jumping up at them, wanting to be a part of the main event.

After a few minutes fruitless minutes of trying to calm them down, April had enough of the eggs and a small hedge no thicker than her two thumbs put together and no higher than her ankle grew between them and the competitors. "If you want to be painted, line up behind this line and wait your turn!" She scolded the little ones.

Bunny was amazed, the egg listened to her and lined up like well behaved children on the other side of the mini hedge. Jack picked up the first egg and smiled at it, thinking of a fantastic idea that would definitely put him above Bunny. Bunnymund too picked up the next one and closed his eyes, getting a visual of what he wanted to paint on it's shell. April smiled at the little googies and turned back to the competitors. "Ready... Set... GO!" and they were off! Painting quickly and carefully while April painted much simpler designs on the others.

Five minutes later they all put down their brushes and the two guardians handed over their eggs to the spirit who stared at both in amazement.

Jack kept to his main theme of ice and painted a winter wonderland that was his lake in Burgess but the thing that stood out the most was a single red rose, just like her own, growing in the centre of the lake. He had dipped his brush into the water thinking of a clear paint with gold glitter which added a magical look to the wonderful artwork.

Bunny, living up to his reputation as the painter of Easter eggs, had painted the place where April had awoken for the first time and claimed as her home. The beautiful ancient tree she slept in was there with an Easter Lily with a small blue-grey bunny sniffing the flower curiously. And to finish it off, on the top and bottom of the egg was golden ivy vines twisted like her crown.

She was so touched and amazed by both. She opened her mouth a few times but she simply could not say a word. "You like it sunshine?" Jack asked hopefully.

April nodded her head and held them out for the two to take back. "They're both beautiful..."

"Yes, but who won?" Bunny urged, wanting Frost to be put in his place... there was no way that dill was better than him and what he does, there was no way he could beat the EASTER BUNNY at painting EASTER eggs.

"Obviously I won, look at the detail in the snow!"

"Oh please, a little glitter and you're all that? You ain't David Bowie mate. What about the Ivy boarders?"

"There's a smudge."

"Wait, what?!"

April sighed and walked away from the bickering pair, there was no way in hell or high water she was going to tell them who she thought was better. No, she would let them bicker it out of themselves. 'They will probably forget about it once they finish' April thought to herself as she bent down the pick up a stray egg that had a tiny chip in it, not noticing the two Guardians had stopped bickering and were outright gawking at her as she did.

"Wow..." Jack said again, his eyes glued onto April's backside. Her skirt was pulled tight and raised just a little bit more, showing off her long slender golden legs. Jack had seen many... things... in his 319 years, but nothing made him feel like THAT before. Well maybe Tooth but Jack was pretty sure she was with North.

"I saw her first!" Bunny hissed at him, eyes also on her ass. His primal instincts were scratching at the surface of his brain, begging him to do something, claim her.

"She ain't got a ring on her finger, she's not your daughter, thank moon. So you can't stop me. You snooze, you lose Peter Rabbit." Jack said, getting up and out of arms reach of Bunnymund who was practically seething. He flew over to April with his trademark grin and Bunny hopped off angrily once again, ignoring his animal instincts.

'Jack's right, I've had three hundred and one years and I haven't done Jack-shit' He thought bitterly as he hopped away from the two. April giggled loudly and Jack laughed mischievously and Bunny felt cold daggers go through his heart which sunk down to his feet making them heavier with each hop.

"Where did Aster go?" April asked Jack, looking around for the large Pooka.

"Oh, he's just cooling off, otherwise he might say something he might regret." Jack explained, leaving out why he needed to cool off. "Speaking of cooling off... I've got something for you..."

He lifted his palm to his lips and blew a frosty cloud whilst April watched in awe. When the cloud cleared, a small ice rose rested on his outstretched palm. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen, the light of the sun bounced off some parts while other parts passed through it and reflected off the inside making it shine a thousand colours. Jack watched her as she hesitantly reached out for it and smirked. "You can touch it, it wont melt. It's hard to make but it's worth it." He said softly.

April's excited green eyes meet his forever blue eyes and he felt a jolt in his chest. "Jack I-" She looked like she was going to say something but a voice inside her head stopped her and she smiled gently. "Thank you."

April carefully picked up the froze rose and walked over to a rather shady patch of the warren by the clear stream and under a large tree. Jack followed her curiously as she dug a small hole just underneath a tall oak and planted the ice rose. "Uh, I don't think it works like that..."

April flashed him a quirky smile. "Shows what you know about me" Jack's cheeks frosted slightly and April's cheeks flushed a rosy blush 'What is wrong with me today?' She asked herself. She turned back to the rose in the ground, closed her eyes and touched the surrounding soil. Concentration and determination could be seen on her face as she willed her magic to flow from her crown to her fingertips and slowly the ice rose grew roots in the ground. Jack's eyes widened as the single rose grew up into a fully bloom, solid ice rose bush.

"Whoa." Was all he could manage to say as the branches twisted and weaved delicately and beads of sweat covered April's brow. Jack looked at April worryingly but he knew she could do this on her own, she was powerful and he knew if he tried to tell her she would refuse to believe it. 'She kept Pitch at bay when I was knocked out in the first round.' He thought half proudly, half annoyed. Was she more powerful than him? How come he had never heard of her before? How come he felt he knew her? Was connected to her?

April fell backwards panting but proud of her work. Jack looked at the rose bush and smiled, she had turned a forever frozen ice and turned it into a blooming plant that shimmered and glowed. "Do you like it?" April asked sleepily, her chest still heaving from the heavy usage of power. It took a lot out of her, creating an entirely new plant, and the ice part made it twice as difficult and draining.

Jack locked eyes with her and smiled gently, understanding she needed to rest. "I love it." April grinned and slowly closed her eyes and laid down on the soft grass and instantly fell asleep smiling slightly. "Crap. Bunny's going to kill me." Jack groaned but one look at the sleeping figure, and he knew the hiding was going to be worth it. Her fridge fell over her left eye and Jack frowned. It reminded him of his little sister on the ice, her cheerful smile, brown hair covering her left brown eye, the last joyful memory he had as a human.

Jack shook his head, there was no way she was his sister. His sister had grown up, had children of her own which descended down to his first believer and his little sister Sophie. Anyway, it still bugged the hell out of him, being reminded so much of his little sister. So Jack reached over to move her hair out of her face when a boomerang swooped around his head, freezing him in his tracks. "What happened?" Bunny growled, looking at Jack hunched over April's unconscious body.

Jack looked at April and realised how bad this looked. "She's just worn out Bunny." He scoffed, getting up out of the way of Bunny's view of April's sleeping form. Aster's eyes flickered to the ice roses and his eyes narrowed. "Don't you trust me Roo?" Jack asked cockily, leaning against his staff.

"No." Bunnymund said flatly. Jack laughed at that while Bunny moved April into a more comfortable position that would save her back a hell of a lot of pain when she woke. After a minute of silence and much staring, Jack finally broke the silence.

"What was on the egg?"

Bunny shifted uncomfortably, he knew this was coming. "Her home. It's where she woke up as April. Kinda like the lake in Burgess for you." Jack frowned and looked back at April.

"How do you know that? How do you know her? She certainly didn't know you." He was busted.

A sigh escaped Bunny's lips as he carefully calculated the hearing distance between them and April. Taking a few steps away from April, he stopped and re-analysed the distance making Jack roll his eyes. Satisfied, Bunnymund sat down and Jack took a seat next to him."It was Easter 'bout three hundred years ago, give or take and I was finishing up hiding all my eggs for the little ankle-biters to find."

Jack rolled his eyes, of course Bunny would start his story with his bloody Easter. The older guardian saw the Frost spirit's reaction and a low growl escaped his lips and his eyes narrowed at Jack. "Sorry! Go on! Continue."

"Anyway, I heard footsteps and shouting so I hid in a bush and waited for the humans to pass." Bunny continued. "Then a pack of rugrats, all different ages and looks ran into a clearing not too far away from where I was hiddin'. And then a young woman with flaming red hair and dark blue eyes ran up to them with two little nippers on each hip." He smiled at this memory and Jack bit his bottom lip to try to control his laughter, Bunny's Australian slang could be too much at times.

"She gave the little kids to the elder ones and said to them 'Take the younger ones and follow the path down to Danielle's house and tell her what happened. You children mean the world to me, I'll try to slow them down but keep running okay?' She quickly hugged them and they took off." Bunny's expression grew darker and his smile dropped. "The man on the moon told me to follow after them and so I did except the little buggers where going the wrong way. So I left a trail of eggs and led them to safety. But by the time I got back, she was laying underneath a tree in a pool of her own blood..." Bunny's voice cracked slightly as he remembered seeing her laying there under the tree.

He had wanted so desperately to run over and try to save her but he could tell she was gone. Her red hair had been fanned out around her in waves and bits of twigs and leaves had gotten caught in the locks. What had happened to her while he was gone? Who had done such a devious act of taking away a beautiful creature's life? He might never know.

His expression grew brighter and his eyes grew slightly shiner with tears "Then Manny shinned his light over her... She was glowin like the sun. Her hair turned into the exact shade as the wood of the tree she was laying under, her skin became sunkissed and when she opened her eyes..." He let out a watery chuckle. "Bloody oath I had never seen such beautiful green eyes! She picked up this crown and placed it on her head."

He took a deep breath and looked over at April and smiled. "And after that night, I have been protecting April, making sure nothing bad happens to her."

_A/N  
I had to bring David Bowie into this... I just had to xD_


	13. To Tell Or Not To Tell

_A/N  
Hey everyone another small chapter but don't let that throw you off, these small chapters are actually very important and will link everything together_

Shout outs:  
_**Guest Bunnymund's Girl - **__Thanks Shelia, I love reading your comments, they always brighten up my day =) If you think this is an adorable side of Bunny, wait until you see later chapters!  
__**MagnoliaSouthernBelle - I**__ know everyone wants Bunny and April to get together but things aren't as simple as that, this chapter will begin to show that. Thank you for your kind words, I do love reading these reviews =) You have a good day as well_

Enjoy my ankle-biters  
~CandiLand95

Jack didn't know how to react. Should he comfort Bunny or April? Had it happened the same time he drowned? Did that explain why he felt connected to her? Were they meant to be? Jack looked at the way Bunny looked at April and he became more confused. _'Has Bunny been in love with April for three hundred years?'_ He looked at the ice roses and even more questions swirled in his head.

"Does she know?" Jack asked simply, already knowing the answer.

The Guardian of Hope's ears dropped down. "No, she doesn't remember a thing." He murmured feeling more guilty than ever.

Jack's anger grew. "She deserves to know who she was before she was April! She deserves to know what happened!" The temperature in the warren dropped a few degrees and the little eggs hid away from Jack's anger frost. "You have to tell her Bunny! If you don't... I will." Jack growled taking to the skies leaving Bunnymund to wallow in his guilt.

April stirred and slowly stretched out with a yawn. "I really gotta watch my powers..." She looked at Bunny and saw him holding the egg he painted and staring at it sadly. "Aster, what's wrong?" He looked up at her and quickly shoved the egg into a little pouch on his sash as she walked over.

"Nothin Shelia. Uh, Jack's gone to reek more havoc. He told me to tell you..." He looked into her big innocent green eyes and faltered. She looked so innocent and trusting, with her small smile, showing bits of her front teeth. She was happy without knowing the truth, she was happy as April the spirit of Spring and life. He couldn't do it, at least, not yet anyway."...he said good bye."

April's smile faltered and her eyes scanned his for truth. She must have found something cause she just sighed and her bright smile was back. "Ah well, he'll be back wont he?"

_'Bloody hope not.' _

"Yeah, sooner or later." Bunny looked up at the sun and saw it bearing down directly above them. April looked up only just noticing the sun was above them even though it was underground. Bunnymund looked at April's confused face and laughed. "Magic mate. It's just about lunch time, we'll go back, grab some grub and then go to my chocolate room. Sound good?" He asked.

April's eyes lit up. "Chocolate?"


	14. Too Much Of A Good Thing

_A/N_

_Okay, it seems there is some confusion with my story so let me clarify a few things for you.  
This is not a Jackrabbit nor will it be. I am sorry, I enjoy reading Jackrabbits but I am not going to write one myself as I feel inadequate in that department.  
The reason both Bunnymund and Jack are tagged in this story is because they both have a fighting chance in this story and I may change my mind at any point (although almost everyone wants it to be a Astril).  
Ladies and Gentlemen... this story is just beginning.  
Romance will bloom. There will be blood and pain both physical and mental... this story might end on a sad note, it might end on a good note. It all depends on your reactions. I'm not attacking anyone, I am just clearing the air and letting you all know, this isn't a happy little story about how a Bunny fell in love with a human... you might even hate me for putting them through what I have planned (Sorry, but that is not going to change)  
Thank you all for enjoying my story and if you have any questions or ideas, let me know! =)  
_

_~CandiLand95_

They finished lunch within a blink of an eye and Bunnymund offered her a paw (which she accepted with little thought or hesitation) as they walked through another part of the Warren. "Now, you've seen where I live, the eggflower field and the paint rivers... these are the tunnels to every single country in the world..." He said as they walked past the vast amount of tunnels, each with their own country carved above them. "These are the permanent tunnels, I use them to get to parts of the globe and then I open up a tunnel to the direct place I wanna go."

April was in awe, the tunnels were rather large. Even Bunny's tall built seemed small near the large tunnels. As they passed the tunnels, giant stone eggs turned to look at April and the top halves turned around to make them go from happy to angry.

"Whoa whoa whoa mates, she's a guest!" The guardian said angrily at the stone warriors, letting April's hand to hold up both paws up at them. The eggs froze and spun back to happy. "That's better." Aster continued on with his tour not noticing April was zoned out.

When he had offered his paw, his eyes looked at her filled with hope and softness and she couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. His paw had been so soft and warm, it was comforting feeling and made her feel safe and happy. But when he let go of her hand, she could feel the cool ghost of his paw around her hand. 'Stop that! He's a six foot one rabbit! You probably seem like a freak to him.' April said to herself.

"Here it is... the chocolate room." Bunny opened the double doors to what looked like a cave on the outside but the inside looked like a huge candy shop. Rows and rows of different types of chocolates, stands with chocolate bunnies of all different varieties and in the middle was a kitchen.

"This looks fantastic Aster..." April breathed. The scent of the chocolate was intoxicating, now she knew where a part of Bunny's scent came from... From being in here so much.

Bunny smiled and looked around for a certain chocolate. "You seem like someone who would have a sweet tooth..." Spotting what he wanted, he bounded over to a shelf and hopped back over to April, placing a small orange box with a gold ribbon in her hand. It was the size of her palm and she couldn't help but think, Aster would make these chocolates, package them and yet never sample any himself. "Go on." April pulled the ribbon and took the lid off the box to see a perfect square shaped chocolate with a bunny indent on the top.

Carefully, April picked up the chocolate and took a bite, getting a shock when caramel flowed out. Once the taste of the chocolate and caramel was in her mouth, she couldn't get enough. April messily gobbled down the delicious treat and licked her fingers clean of any caramel not noticing the wide eyed rabbit staring at her little pink tongue as it worked to clean away the golden liquid from her digits. "That was so delicious Aster." April said, snapping his attention away from her fingers. "Why can't you have any?"

Aster's ears fell back and he dropped all eye contact with the young spirit. "Somethin' happens... It's... Dangerous." He picked up another one and held it out. "You want another one?" April nodded her head and stashed the caramel treat in her sash.

Bunnymund spent the rest of that afternoon showing April all the different types of chocolates and how to make them from scratch. Several taste tests later, April became extremely hyperactive and giggled at everything she was and heard. Bunny loved this bubbly April but he knew what was coming very soon.

"Um, April... Ya might wanna cut back on the chockies... you'll end up crook." He warned as she ate yet another macadamia nut white chocolate.

"I'm Fine Bun-bun." She giggled, nibbing on her thumb. But after seeing the serious look on Bunny's face, she stopped laughing and put down the empty box.

"Come on Shelia, let's go back and get you a glass of water or warm milk." He said, opening the door for her.

"Race ya back?" her eye gleamed with a playfulness that inspired Aster to paint but he knew she wasn't in the mood to sit down and let him paint her. She needed to burn off the energy and he wanted to properly stretch out his limbs.

"You don't wanna race a rabbit mate..." He said, preparing to start.

April giggled and touched the nearest tree. "Readysetgo!" she shouted, shifting into the tree, laughing as she did so. Bunny laughed and bounded through his warren. He loved doing this, the wind whistling through his fur, the grass beneath his paws and the only sound was the sound of his breathing. But this time was different from any other time, as he hopped he could hear her giggles around him as she travelled through the trees and other various natural sources.

Even her scent was around him. She smelt like the perfect mixture of sunshine and wild flowers and he sometimes found himself inhaling her scent like it was some sort of drug. She was though, his drug. He knew there was no way this could work out, he knew having her around was killing him but he still tried to get closer... if he wasn't careful, he might do something he would regret.

He could see his house coming into view and the sounds of April's laughter died away. 'Ha! I won!' He thought to himself. Suddenly April stepped out of a tree in front of him directly in his path and facing the wrong way.

"I won!" She shouted, turning around to see Bunny coming straight at her. "Crap." He couldn't stop, he was going too fast and it was too late to turn. He crashed into her and they landed on the soft grass with him on top of her.

"Are you okay mate?" He asked breathing heavily. April looked up at Aster speechless and a bit winded. He was so big, hovering over her like that, his fur tickling her bare skin and his whiskers tickling her face from being so close. It then hit April. Bunnymund was not only on top of her, but also between her legs and had both paws on either side of her body. Her cheeks went cherry red and that's when Bunnymund realised their situation. "Sorry Shelia." He said jumping off her, trying to think of anything but April laying underneath him with her skirt hiked up. 'Rotten carrots, rotten carrots...' He looked down at her and his eyes widened. 'Jack Frost naked! North Naked!'

April fixed up her skirt and pulled herself up. "Well that was fun." She joked as Bunny managed to retain some thought and control of his animal instincts. April took a few steps and her face went green as her stomach churned uncomfortably. "Oh no..." Aster quickly wrapped an arm around April's waist and lead her to the toilet where she emptied her stomach's contents. He held her hair out of her face as she vomited into the white bowl and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Just let it all out, it'll be over in a minute or so..."


	15. Is This Love?

_A/N  
Happy Valentines Day guys! I hate this holiday but I'm going to be in the mood for about five minutes while I write this note... I know I just posted up a chapter but I wanted to put this one up for Valentines Day (shivers).  
__**Guest Bunnymund's Girl - **__G'day mate, I'm glad you like my story so much... yeah Bunny can get a bit naughty... (you'll see how much in later chapters ;)) Remember, he is an animal and a male so he has his urges... add that to thousands of years being sexually abstinent... It can be hard for our favourite Bunny foo-foo xD  
__**TaangForever.x -**__ I'm glad you like it Bats ;D when you move away, you have to keep an eye on my story okay? There will be hidden jokes only you would probably get.  
__**Lanostra -**__ Thank you! you are the first person to go "Hang on, what about Pitch?" Don't worry mate, it's coming... just gotta set everything up. But when he does come back into play...  
Chaos will rain from the sky! xD  
Lots of Love to my little ankle-biters and have a corker of a day!_

~ CandiLand95

_**P.S READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**_

April laid on her bed, holding her still queasy stomach, staring up at the canopy above her head. She could still taste the minty toothpaste Aster had given her, she could still smell the bleach he used to clean up her mess and she could still feel his warm furry paws on her back and around her waist. Her stomach lurched again. He had warned her.

'Aster.' A smile graced April's features and she felt a tiny bit brighter and her stomach a smidge bit better. Did she have feeling for him? A Six foot rabbit she had only just meet? 'No, I can't... can I?' Her thoughts reeled as she thought more into it. 'What about Jack?' She certainly felt something around him, as if she was connected to him in some way, like they belonged together. Jack was so sweet to her and practically perfect for her, they shared the same age, same species, controlled nature... he was the ying to her yang. 'Maybe I'm suppose to be with Jack..."

April rolled over onto her side and something poked her in her chest. Curiously, She felt around in her sash and her fingers found the corner of a small box. April pulled out the box and her face lit up like the sun, it was the caramel chocolate Aster had given her before her binge. Even though she loved the other chocolates, she loved this one wrapped in orange and gold.

xXx

Bunnymund was outside in the warren by the magical river painting on a piece of canvas, deep in thought. He had helped April get cleaned up and had sent her to bed to rest while he ran some errands. Or at least, that's what April thought he was doing. Aster couldn't help it, her bright smile, her little giggles, the playful gleam in her eyes all inspired him to paint a picture.

Of her of course.

He started with her eyes, they seemed to be dark and light at the same time and sparkled with life. Aster dipped the brush into the water and brought up a black covered brush. He then painted on her long eyelashes and sighed. She was so beautiful, even when she was a mortal with blue eyes and flaming red hair. He often was curious to know who she was during her mortal life, what her name was, what she was doing with the children. Bunny knew it wasn't anything bad, Manny wouldn't have gotten him to help them out or even turned her into a immortal.

He hadn't actually fallen in love with her the very first time he had seen her, no that would be too cliche. When he first saw her, he was amazed at her courage and love. And when she became April, he was infatuated by her. She was beautiful but a human, and there was no way he was going to let her hurt him, but he couldn't help but keep an eye on her. He watched her over the years, eliminating any threats on her life, leaving her little gifts around Easter... He had feelings towards her and he knew that, so he stayed away, keeping his distance but making sure she was safe. If anything happened to April, it would hurt him.

He had a crush on the Spirit of Spring.

But he wouldn't say he was in love with her. When April had called out his name, something had clicked inside of Aster. Without hesitation he ran after her without sense or reason. Seeing her laying on the bed at the North Pole stirred something inside he had never felt before and with every passing second she remained at the Warren, it grew stronger and stronger. And when she said his name, his real name, a part of his worn broken heart healed.

He had fallen in love with her the very first time his name passed her lips.

Aster looked at the finished painting and smiled. It was a picture of April running through the warren with the wind in her hair, her mouth open in a laugh and her eyes wide with joy. For once, he had managed to capture what he believed was the essence of April spirit of the Spring.

She looked so happy, so innocent... he couldn't tell her... at least, not yet. Maybe it was because he wanted to be selfish or maybe because he wanted her to be happy, we may never really know, but Bunny decided he was going to keep April in the dark about her past for just a few days and then go to Tooth to get her memories. He would then explain everything, easing her into the harsh past he had witnessed and with a little hope, it wouldn't be so bad for her.

Aster smiled. A little hope he could do.

xXx

Jack was standing upon the statue of the town Burgess, creating a great snow storm to get the kids out of school for a snow day. His mind was racing with questions and thoughts. All concerning one little spirit with dark green eyes and a smile brighter than the sun and moon. He could feel her inside, he couldn't explain it. They were connected. Jack looked up at the man in the moon with bright blue eyes and begged for answers.

"You are bound together." Was the only answer he received.

"What does that mean?!" Jack growled at the moon, becoming frustrated. He was sick of being left alone in the dark on things. "She died the same night I did... didn't she?" He asked softly. The moon paled slightly but Jack was not stupid, April had died the same time he had, became spirits at the same time. They were bound. They were destined!

Jack laughed, becoming more cheerful. She was the sunshine to his dark shadows and he would always protect her. His smile dropped.

Bunny. 'Oh moon...' Jack thought as he sat down on a park bench. Bunnymund had been in love with her for just over three hundred years. He was the Guardian of Hope and had way much more in common with April. He was warm like her and unlike Jack. Could he really do this to the Easter Bunny? Take away the thing he loved? 'This isn't a game...' He reminded himself. He could remember how the Pooka looked when he described seeing April for the first time, he looked the way Jack felt.

He then remembered what Bunny was hiding and Jack's eyebrows narrowed. He should have come clean and told April who she was when she was younger. Jack could remember the three hundred years of not knowing and how much it pained him. 'If Roo doesn't tell her in the next few days, I'm going to get April's teeth from Tooth and tell her myself.' Jack planned as he drew a rose in the snow.

"You snooze, you loose cottontail."

_A/N  
Please comment the ship you want to see take off, if you're shy, message me.  
So what will it be?  
Astril? (Aster/April)  
Or  
Jackil? (Jack/April)_


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Hi everyone, I know you probably thinking "Oh god! No more author notes! But I wanted to make a few announcements and requests while the next couple of chapters are in the editing room...

**1)** 68.75% of you want this to be an Astril story, 18.75% of you want a Jackil story and 12.5% are unsure of which one to choose... I have decided to make you all win in your own way. Eternal Spring will be an Astril story. **However**, there will be some more Jackil moments and I am already planning a sort of sequel to this where Jack will find his own OC who is a perfect match for him and will make Jackil seem meh. This by no means, makes this an easy pairing... you can already see both Bunny and April are insecure about themselves and each other.

**2)** This may be a fanfiction of a children's film but this story will have swears, dark themes and explicit scenes (Still not sure how explicit but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.) I know the guys checking out her ass was a bit weird but they are men and well, no offence guys, but you do think about sex 95% of the time (and admit it ladies, we do as well). Also, I've planned something really dark up ahead... some people might not be able to read it as it does touch a tender subject (It defiantly does to me) but I believe, there is not enough awareness for this.

**3)** I need a cover photo, so all you artist, photoshop enthusiasts and other people who just like to draw for shits and giggles. Either comment the link or if you're shy, message me! Also (with your permission of course), I will post these pictures on my tumblr account where I will also give out sneak peeks, some of my own photos and facts for Eternal Spring. These facts will be like the facts pottermore gives out about Harry Potter, things that tie everything together nicely and explains a lot. I was going to make a website to do all these but I fail at computers... Bats, if you wanna help me with that, let me know.

**4)** Please please please, show your fellow RotG fans this story, cause the more people who read, enjoy and review... the more inspired I become and the quicker the chapters will be written.

**5)** The answer to Guest Guest's question, I'm not 100% sure... I don't think so, I believe if he has to change to be with her, then it's not right. She should love him the way he is and he's gotta learn to love himself the way he is as well. The bestiality thing... yeah I do not support that one bit but because this is just a story about mythical creatures, I do believe that it should be fine. It's not the bestiality that is the problem for them, it's more of the "Will he/she accept me looking this way?" rather than a "He is a rabbit, I am a human... this is going to end in tears." Again I do not condone Sexual acts between a real human and a real animal.

...I think that's about it =P

Thanks for reading this mates, means a lot =)

_~CandiLand95_


	17. Remembering What Had Been Forgotten

_A/N_

_Hey everyone, been waiting for April's background story? Here it is! I'm sorry if I'm taking long but I started a new job and the hours are long and tiring. I'm really glad you guys are loving this story! I'll try to update as often as I can =)_

_~ CandiLand95_

Sweet simple days passed in the warren, April and Aster had gotten through close to a million eggs without any visits from Jack. Bunnymund was worried, would Jack hold up his end of the threat? It seemed not so far...

He and April had this time to themselves which allowed them time to get to know each other. He loved being around April. It seemed to make everything in the Warren brighter... more magical as she liked to describe it. It was becoming a competition to see who would get up first to make breakfast and every afternoon they would race back to the house to make dinner. After dinner, they would go into the lounge room where Bunny would re-tell one of his adventures while April snuggled up on the lounge and somehow every time ended up snuggling up against him fast asleep.

Each time she fell asleep, Aster would stay like that for about ten minutes and then carefully take her back to her room and tuck her in.

Today Bunny woke up extra early, before the sun had even risen. He had yet another nightmare. This one was of April finding out he knew about her past and her feeling so hurt and betrayed, she ran into the arms of Jak Frost who smirked and said "You snooze, you loose Cottontail." Aster groaned and rubbed his face with both paws. Her voice echoed through his mind.

"You knew all along and you never told me?!"

"I trusted you!"

"Don't touch me!"

"I never want to see you again..."

"Ugh!" Bunnymund groaned, finally actually getting up. He hopped down the hall and peaked into April's room to find her sleeping peacefully just the way he left her. _'I've gotta get her memories back'_ He thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He then quickly made up his mind, he would leave a note for April, quickly go to Tooth's palace, beg the fairy for help and be back in time for lunch.

Aster grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and quickly scribbled down a note for April and left it on the countertop. Two thumps of his foot and he was gone into the tunnels.

xXx

As soon as Aster left the house, April's dreams took a turn for the worst. Screams of children, gun fire echoed through her head as she tossed and turned, messing up the sheets and getting herself tangled into a cocoon. As she wriggled on the bed, she became extremely close to the edge of her bed. Her green eyes flashed open in fright and the first thing from her lips was "Aster!" just before she fell off onto the floor in a heap. "Ugh, corker of a wake up..." She murmured as she de-tangled herself from her blankets and sheets. Bunny was really rubbing off on her.

After she had fixed up her mess, she tiptoed out into the kitchen, thinking she had gotten up earlier than the Pooka. April then noticed the note. She picked it up and read over it half a dozen times, puzzled and worried.

_Dear April,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, there's something I have to take care of. If it wasn't important, I wouldn't go. Feel free to just explore the Warren, I should be back in time for Lunch._

_Aster._

_'Is he okay?'_ She thought to herself as she folded up the note carefully. _'Of course he is, he's a survivor... he's been through everything.' _She said to her negative side. April continued on her morning quietly, not feeling the usual buzz she got when Bunny was beside her trying to take over the cooking or asleep just down the hall making breakfast into a race and a game.

April walked around the warren for a while, not really sure what to do. She was like an adult in a candy store, she had wanted to see this for moon knows how long and now she had the chance to do anything here and she didn't know what to do. Sighing, the spirit sat down on a patch of green grass and hugged her knees. She had enjoyed the past few days with Aster but she was becoming dependant on him, something she shouldn't do.

She wasn't allowed to.

_"Close your eyes my darling  
Your day has been long and hard  
Yes close your eyes my child  
You have played your part"_

April's head shot up, she knew that song! That voice! She followed after it, picking up the pace as she got closer.

_"Sail away to another place  
Where everything is wonderful  
Fly away to the castle in your dreams  
Where everything is beautiful"_

Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her to remember. The voice was soft and sweet but also quite sad. April turned a corner sharply and the voice got louder.

_"Nothing can harm you in your dreams  
Nothing can be bad inside this land  
For you are the princess of this castle  
And a prince will ask you for your hand."_

The voice broke slightly on the last line and April ran out into a clearing where Jack Frost was standing, holding a tube looking box. They locked eyes and the air seemed to become extremely thin for both of them. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the box.

Jack cradled the box carefully in one hand. "This is your teeth, they hold your memories from when you were... human, before you were April." He explained softly.

"I wasn't- I never- What are you talking about Jack? I've always been April..." She said defensively. Fear and confusion took over her features and the Warren seemed darker than usual, not Pith's kind of dark, just a few shades darker than usual. "It must be someone else..."

"April..." Jack grabbed her arm and they both gasped. He was burnt by her heat and she was given frostbite from his chill. They both watched in shock as their wounds rapidly healed before their eyes. Jack shook his head, that was another issue for another time. "It's not... you recognise the voice don't you?" April nodded her head slowly, her eyes watering up. "Open it..." He placed the box in her hand. She knew what to do, she had read about these tooth boxes before.

Taking a deep, April touched the top half of the box and she was sent back through space and time... to when she was human.

xXx

"Momma!" Squeaked a little voice of a four year old girl with blue eyes and vibrant red hair. She was wearing a tatty green dress and a crown of flowers on top of her hair, her feet bare and slightly stained by grass. Her mother turned around and scoped up her tiny daughter, she was smaller than most children her age but she had twice as much energy.

"My darling! You are late, your father hates it when you are late." She scolded her young daughter. She tried to maintain a firm look but the large blue eyes staring back at her forced her to crack a smile. "Come on dear, finish your chores and off to bed..." She said, putting the girl down on her own two feet.

"What about supper?"

Her mother froze, how was she going to explain to a small child they could not afford food? That her father would rather spend his money on alcohol and cheap bar maidens down at the tavern by the creek? "Not tonight dear, mummy forgot to go to the shops again..." The small girl wrapped her arms around her mother's legs and smiled up her.

"It's okay, I wasn't very hungry anyway."

xXx

"Danielle, how comes Daddy didn't wake up this morning?" The little girl, now at the age of seven, asked her big sister who was only eleven herself.

Danielle spun her sister around and gripped her shoulders tightly. "No! He's gone out, he has not gone to sleep. Got that?" She said firmly to her sister. The little girl nodded her head and tried to hold back the tears. Danielle's expression softened. "No one can know okay? We're finally free! Daddy can't hurt Mummy or us anymore."

"Promise?"

Danielle smiled. "Of course Dawny."

xXx

Dawn now a teenager, reaching her adulthood, stood over the cold body of her mother, her last words echoing through her still young mind.

"Look after the children."

Dawn's family had become a refuge for orphans and abused children of all ages and races. They had taken in children and hidden them from the slave traders who would gladly take the children to become soldiers or servants. Living under the lie of the master of the house being away at war, presumed dead, the mother was able to find work from those who took pity on her while Dawn used her green thumb to sell flowers for extra money. Many suitors by now had asked for her hand but she had turned them all down.

What was she going to do now? Danielle had long gotten married and moved out, leaving her in charge of the house and the children.

A small girl pulled at Dawn's dress. "Dawny, what's wrong?" Dawn looked down at the small girl and saw her eyes were filled with tears. "Why is Mummy sleeping? It's the middle of the day..."

Dawn knelt down in front of the child and took both hands into her own. "She's gone to a better place now Minnie, she's living up in the sky."

"Is she a twinkling star?" The girl asked in awe.

Dawn smiled and nodded her head. "The brightest one."

xXx

A year had passed when it had happened. Dawn was outside collecting the laundry off the line when the slave traders came by. They had seen the young woman with the tribe of children that were not hers and knew she was hiding the small tikes. She saw them coming in the distance and dropped her basket. "Children!" She cried out, getting their attention. Somehow they all sensed something was not right and ran to Dawn who was picking up the youngest children who could barely walk.

They ran into the forest with the slave traders not far behind them. Dawn was terrified but she tried to keep a strong face for the children, for if she gave up, so would they.

"You there! Stop!" They called out at her. She knew the children weren't going to make it to her sister's... at least, not with her.

"Wait!" She stopped the children and handed the smaller ones to the eldest ones. "Take the younger ones and follow the path down to Danielle's house and tell her what happened. You children mean the world to me, I'll try to slow them down but keep running okay?" She said to them, eyes beginning to water, she knew she was not going to seem them again. She pulled them into a quick hug and whispered "Be safe."

They ran off into the thickets while Dawn stood behind, picking up a fallen branch as a weapon. Thirty seconds later the slave traders moved into the clearing and stopped at the sight of her. "They're just children!" She exclaimed.

"Where are they going?" The leader growled, stepping forward, pointing his weapon at Dawn.

Immediate danger was evident and yet the young woman remained silent.

He fired a few shots just missing her head, making Dawn stumble back and trip over the large root of the enormous tree. She reached out to grab onto something but her fingers only just managed to grasp onto a vine of Ivy growing on the tree. As she fell, the vine snapped off and remained clasped in her grip as she hit her head violently, ending her life.

xXx

It was dark when April awoke. She felt warm and so aware of everything it almost made up for the confusion and uncertainty. She opened her eyes like a new born child and heaved her first few breaths. The moon was shinning a bright spotlight on her as she looked at her body.

"You are April, Spirit of Spring." Whispered a soft voice in April's ear. "Put on the crown!" It whispered again, only softer and more excitedly. April then noticed a crown of Golden Ivy at her feet. She picked it up and placed it on her head, feeling a rush of power and purpose. April then looked up at the moon and knew it was him who had spoken to her. A small smile graced her lips. She could feel everything around her; the trees, the flowers and the animals... everything around her.

Something felt out of place.

April looked at a clump of shrubbery to see something quickly duck and run off into the night. Bunnymund was quick but not quick enough sadly...

She had seen the markings on his forehead, they reminded her of a crown or a flower or maybe even both. Either way, she had seen him and now knew...

E. Aster Bunnymund had been lying to her for three hundred years.


	18. Tears Of An Angel

_A/N  
Hello everyone! I know that was really mean leaving it at a cliffhanger but I want to pace this out a bit. If you guys wanna check out my tumblr, this is the link (replace the word DOT with an actual dot: .com  
Please go on this after you read this chapter rather than before... contains possible spoilers.  
Much love Ankle-biters!_

~CandiLand95

"Please Tooth?" Bunny begged the fluttering fairy.

"Why do you want April's memories Bunny?" The fairy asked as she counted a handful of teeth her fairies had just brought back. Bunny's ears fell back and he looked anywhere but at the female Guardian. Tooth noticed and her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "You love her don't you? I knew it! Sandy-"

"Tooth!" He interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. "Can you please help me?"

The fairy hesitated and bit her bottom lip. "Bunny... I can't..." Bunnymund was in disbelief, Tooth always helped out the other Guardians in need why would this time be different? "Jack came in earlier this morning and he told me April was like him, didn't know who she was..."

Aster's eyes widened. "No..." He said, backing away.

"Bunny I'm so-" Bunnymund opened his tunnels and jumped down. "-rry..." Tooth turned away from the single orange flower where Bunny had disappeared and looked up into the sky where the moon was hidden by the sunlight. "Poor April... she doesn't know does she?"

xXx

Aster jumped out of the tunnel opening. "April?" He shouted. He sniffed the air and picked up two strong scents near the painting field. One of them smelt like wildflowers and caramel while the other melt like rain just before the storm. Bunnymund barreled towards them, praying to the moon she hadn't seen them yet or if she had, at least give him time to explain himself. He turned around the corner and froze. April was standing in front of Jack with her back to Bunnymund. She was in a trance but a second later, she stumbled back from the sheer force that pushed her back into reality. "April! Are you okay?" He asked, moving towards her to help her regain a proper footing.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, shrugging her arm away from his touch. She turned to face him and his heart broke at the sight. Her green eyes were filled with tears and betrayal, her usually smile was gone and her bottom lip trembled as she held back the sobs. "You knew all along and you never told me?!" She shouted at the rabbit.

"April, please!"

"I trusted you!" She screamed, getting louder. "I asked you how did you know me and you lied! You looked me in the eye and lied!" Another tear rolled down her cheek. "I never want to see you again..." She said hoarsely as she turned her back once more on Aster. He couldn't believe it, the nightmare he had that night was coming true right in front of him.

"April..." Jack begun, holding out a hand to pull her closer.

"Don't. I'm already hurt... I don't need another wound..." She murmured as she ran off into the vast warren.

Jack watched April run off and felt slightly guilty. But he didn't really have a reason to be guilty right? He wasn't the one who lied to her, who hid away the truth. That was Bunny.

Aster picked up the fallen box and clutched it to his chest. _'What have I done? Sweet moon what have I done?'_ He thought as he held back the tears that threatened to fall. "She's gone..." He gasped, the truth finally hitting him. Bunny closed his eyes and lowered his head as his heart was torn in two. He hadn't felt anything like this since he had almost ceased to exist thanks to Jack not being there for him in his time of need.

"You should have told her..." Jack said softly.

Bunny gripped the box tightly. "Get out." He growled, his voice deep and dangerous. Aster looked up at Jack who was honestly a bit frightened by the look he was getting from the Pooka. "Get the fuck out of my Warren!" He roared at the Frost spirit who quickly complied leaving Aster by himself again. He had to find her. He had to explain everything and come clean.

Aster knew where April was heading, and that is where he was going...

He was going to the place where Dawn had died and where April had been born. A place he hadn't visited for years._ 'Crikey...'_

_A/N  
Yes another cliffhanger, I am the devil's child xD  
Song lyrics that inspired this chapter:  
_

_Tears of an Angel_

_**Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It cant be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky**_

_I felt Bunny could relate to this in this chapter =)  
~CandiLand95_


	19. Who Am I?

_A/N  
Hi everyone! Now we've seen April's past, Aster's angry side, now lets see if they can pull it together! I've had a brilliant idea to extend this story even further than what I had originally planned and I want to know if you guys want me to extend this story and dive into whole world of Astril you have never even dreamed of! I'm still weaving it together but I want your opinion!  
If I keep the same length I had planned to, this story will probably go for about 30 or so chapters (depending on how much time I have and what you guys want). Extending will obviously make this go on longer and I would have no clue how many more chapters I may squeeze out. =)_

~CandiLand95

To say April was angry was a lie. She was furious. The young spirit had wasted no time going back to the place of her birth and Dawn's death. To be told you were once a human was different from actually seeing it for yourself first hand. Finding out, you had lived an entirely different life from the one you are in now was astronomical.

April stared at the tree, amazed and angry at it. It had taken her life, changed her forever and yet, still grew tall as a symbol of life. An argument was brewing in her mind, ripping her apart from the inside. Who was she? She had always known the life of April the spirit of Spring, but once she had only known the life of Dawn, the girl who saved the children.

"Who am I?" She murmured to the moon that hid behind the sky. But as always, she got no reply from the bright yet hidden star. Memories from both April and Dawn flooded her mind, screaming at her to listen and to remember. "WHO AM I?!"

April grasped the sides of her head, scrunching up her face in pain as the voices in her head grew louder.

"Dawn!" Shouted her mother.

"April!" Mother Nature said firmly.

"Dawny..."

"April..."

"My little Dawn..."

"Shelia..." April let out a loud scream and fell down onto her knees. "hold on tight Jillaroo... mornin' Shelia... April..." Bunnymund's voice echoed. More tears fell as she thought of the Pooka. "April!" Bunny shouted sounding stronger and more clear.

"Aster?" She whispered feeling a spark of hope deep inside her.

A pair of strong furry arms wrapped around her waist and helped her back onto her feet. "April are you okay?" Aster asked worriedly, looking over her body for any signs of wounds.

Something in April snapped and she pulled out of his grasp, looking hurt. "Don't you mean 'Dawn'?" She spat bitterly as she turned her back to the large rabbit who visibly flinched from the harsh tone in her voice.

"No, I don't." Bunny said firmly. "You were Dawn for seventeen years and April for three hundred, that makes you April. Not Dawn. I don't know how she lived but I know how you lived..." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I watched over ya, looked out for ya. I... I didn't want somethin' as bright as you darkened by things like Pitch." He said growing more confident. "Yeah, I didn't tell ya, can you imagine? 'Hey April, I know we just meet but I've been watching you for the past three hundred years'?"

A small smile was fighting it's way to April's lips but a thought pushed it away. "Why didn't you show yourself the first night?" She asked, looking at him with watery green eyes that killed Bunny. "I saw you! I know I did. I could remember the markings on your forehead."

Aster touched what use to be a symbol of his birthright and let out a small chuckle. "Wasn't as quick as I thought aye?" The Guardian joked. "I didn't want to get attached to ya... If anything had of happened to you and I was... It would hurt like the last time..." He didn't need to explain what he meant by 'Last time'. April knew the extermination of the Pookas still haunted him to this day. "I'm sorry April, I shouldn't have lied to ya..."

April looked into his reassuring green eyes and a small smile finally graced her lips. "I forgive you Aster..." She whispered waterily.

After a comfortable silence, April's curiosity got the better of her. "What did you see here?"

Bunny hesitated but he knew she had to know what had he had seen and done... she deserved that much. "I was finishing up Easter and I heard running footsteps so I hid. I saw you with the nippers..." A smile tugged at his lips. "... And I saw you really cared about 'em. Most people would have told them to go screw 'emselves and bugger off but you told them to get to safety while you stayed behind to slow something down."

_'Follow the path down to Danielle's house and tell her what happened...'_

"The man in the moon told me to follow after them cause they were goin' the wrong direction. I lead 'em to Danielle's house and raced back to help you but by the time I got there, it was too late..." Bunny looked down and his ears fell down in the 'sad' position. His left ear perked up slightly at the next part of the memory. "You were then chosen and became April..."

April looked away when he said that. Something dark red caught her eye on the base of the ancient tree. The small spirit walked over as if in a trance and knelt down by her birth place. Bunnymund walked up cautiously and frozen when he saw the blood stain. "What happened that night?" He asked softly, placing a comforting paw on her shoulder.

A tear slid down her cheek. "My family protected them... I protected them..." April took a deep breath. "Slave traders were after us... they spotted me with a tribe of kids... unmarried and parents dead. They chased us into the woods and I told the kids to run ahead while I tried to slow them down. The leader shot at me, missing me of course but I flinched backwards, tripping over the root of this tree and hit my head..." Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her in a warm hug. "Thank you... for leading them to safety..." She murmured into his soft fur.

Aster stroke her bare arm comfortingly as he processed everything that had happened. Today had been so chaotic... and hurtful for both parties. Would he ever get the chance to tell her his feelings? Does he even stand a chance now? She may forgive him but will she ever love him?

_'I never want to see you again...'_ April's voice hissed within his mind, sending chills down his spine. April hadn't meant that, she had forgiven him, but could he ever forget those words or forgive himself?

_'Buckley's chance.'_


	20. More Than It Seems

_A/N_

_Hi everyone! I'm really pleased with the amount of views I'm receiving, it makes me feel absolutely amazing!  
I know all the Jackil fans are a bit upset with my direction but I have good news for you! I am in the middle of writing a story board for another story, focusing on Jack and another OC character. I know you want an alternate reality story for Jackil but I had a brain blast and feel this would be more interesting and this OC character would be more fitting for our beloved Jack Frost!_

_**SoniKZooM -**__ You ain't seen nothin' yet =) The things I have planned will send you into feels overload  
__**bbymojo - **__Thank you! I agree, many OC/Main character stories are poorly written especially for RotG, I have found a few cool ones but they seem overly rushed and have the same plots, I wanted to share a different story. I will write a Jack/OC (Maybe even two ;)) but right now I'm focusing on Eternal Spring.  
__**Bunnymund's Girl -**__ You review every single chapter and I love it! Sometimes when I doubt this story, I read your reviews and smile. I believe that if you can entertain or make at least one person smile, then you have done something right.  
__**mimi12349876 - **__Cheers mate, you Aussie to? I hate how our accent is grossly over used in some writings, I was originally scared about not having enough Aussie slang in my writing so I looked up a few websites and started laughing. I never realised how much Aussie slang I used every single day! Ha-Haa!_

_Enjoy my lovely Ankle-Biters  
~CandiLand95_

April and Bunnymund spent the next two days painting and telling each other stories of their lives before becoming immortals. They snapped right back into routine but something was different... the air was clear, and Bunny seemed less tense from hiding such a big secret. But April could tell there was something he was holding back, he got nervous and clumsy whenever she was close to him. Occasionally, she would catch him off guard and he would stammer illogical sentences mixed with Aussie slang. April found this adorable and often teased him about it. He told her to bugger off and sometimes chased her but it was all good natured.

She didn't know why she could get away with so many things... and it was picking at her. That one question grew into more questions... Why did he follow her for three hundred years? Why did he hide it from her? Yeah sure it's weird coming out and saying 'Hey I've been stalking you for three hundred years' but why did he feel she couldn't handle it?_ 'How the hell am I dealing with it?'_ April thought to herself as she laid on a rolling hill of grass, stroking the shell of an egg they painted this morning.

_'Maybe because you have feelings for him?'_ Said sly voice inside her head.

She mentally shook her hed. _'No! he's a Pooka, I'm a human... He wont ever think of me like that...'_

Aster was sitting beside her, painting another egg, trying to concentrate fully on his duty but the beautiful Spirit laying next to him caused a distraction. He didn't notice the war within her mind about him, he had his own about her to deal with. Bunny had been completely honest with her but he still hadn't told her his feelings for her. He knew he had to tell her sooner or later but he was still afraid... he could sense she was connected to Jack. _'He's human and he hasn't lied to her, that'll be a bloody a tick in the plus column for Frostbite...' _He thought bitterly. _'But I have to tell her.'_

_'Maybe if I was a Pooka like him...'_

_'Maybe if I was a human like her...'_

_'Then he maybe he'll fall for me!'_

_'I might have a fighting chance against Frost!'_ Reality sunk in both of them.

"s'not Possible..." He accidently murmured out loud, slumping back onto the grass.

"W-what was that A-aster?" She stuttered inquisitively. He had shocked her when he had said her thoughts. Had he heard her? April bloody hoped not!

Bunny tried to think of an excuse but it was no use... he had to tell her, even if it meant loosing her forever. No more running away, no more lying... just the truth. He sat up and gently took her small hands into his large paws. They looked so different but her hands fitted perfectly into his paws. All April could think of was how soft the fur on his paws were, even the pads were soft! It felt a bit like cat paws only better.

"April, I have to tell you somethin'..." He began, feeling frightened.

"Yes?" She said as he hesitated.

He gulped and closed his eyes. "April I-" He froze mid-sentence. The feeling in the air changed and both of them could sense it. Bunnymund's ears perked up and moved around but there was no sound to pick up. Realising what was going on, he swung April onto his back and she gripped onto him tightly without pulling any of his fur out. "Trouble at the Pole" He quickly explained as he bounded back to his house at full speed.

He raced inside and let April off his back so he could look for something in the guest room. The door to his own room was ajar. April had never seen his room before, she had only caught glimpses whenever Bunnymund was getting up.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she edged over to the door and quickly slipped in. It seemed normal, the same as her room only the furniture was a dark rich brown and everything else was either a green or an lovely shade of aqua. His art supplies laid hazardly about and paintings stacked on a small vanity desk in the corner. April crept over to the desk and shuffled through the paintings not really knowing what she was looking for. Something green caught her eye.

April lifted up a painting and gasped. The painting was of her running through the Warren with the background around her slightly blurred. The April in the painting seemed to glow and Bunny had captured every single detail of the Spirit of Spring. Her eyes were wide and lit with a flame, her mouth opened in a laugh, her clothing was whipping around her to show her elegance and strong form as she ran. April touched the delicate brush strokes in awe. _'Is this how he sees me?'_ She wondered. She had never pictured herself like this and never thought anyone else would dream of her to look that way.

"April?" Called out Bunny from the hallway. Quickly she put the painting down and moved away from the desk that looked as if no one had touched it. Bunnymund walked in and froze, eyes glancing at the paintings.

April couldn't help but smile, he looked like an adorable frightened little bunny. 'Why are rabbits always so nervous?' she asked herself. "I'm sorry, the door was open and I guess the curiosity got the better of me." She giggled.

Bunny's body relaxed a bit and he handed her a sheep skin jacket and cream colour ugg boots. "Here, Don't want cha ta freeze on me." He joked. April smirked and pulled on the warm jacket, giving up on the zipper and leaving it to hang open. She then grimaced at the ugg boots as she yanked them on. She had been barefooted for 300 years, there was no way she was going to get use to this. "C'mon jillaroo, I'll try to get as close as possible to the door n save ya from the cold as much as possible." He said as he helped her with her zipper. "There ya go, all rugged up n ready to go."

April smirked as he helped her onto his back, the thoughts of the painting adding more questions in her head. _'Maybe he doesn't mind me as a human after all...'_

Once she had her legs wrapped comfortably around his waist and her arms around his fluffy neck, he opened up his tunnels and hoped down, not noticing in the shadows, a pair of yellow eyes watching them as they left.

"Soon... I will have you." Pitch hissed as he melted into the darkness.


	21. The Three Fools

_A/N_

_Due to popular demand and Increase of followers, I have decided to give you the next chapter a bit earlier than what I had originally planned. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and simply loving this story. I have never felt so proud of my work ever. Mind you I write most of this on a train to work at 6 in the morning xD_

_**Bunnymund's Girl -**__ Straight up, you are not going to like this chapter. It had to be done but you are not going to like this one bit. But I will make up for it, I promise!_

_**Lanostra -**__ Oooo wait and see! What he wants was probably the first thing I came up with in this story and has not changed a single bit. And the bunny shaped cookies are a lovely idea (I'm going to bake some for Easter now) but I don't believe Pitch wants cookies xD I'll try to fit them into the story, in fact, I know exactly where to put it =P_

_** .Singer -**__ Thank you! I do have a million cute ideas to put in and I'm glad you're enthusiastic about Eternal Spring!_

_**SamanthaJane13 -**__ As Bunnymund knows, you have to break a few eggs to make an omelette. I know I'm cruel (my friend believes it's mean of me to make bunny jump through so many hoops) but this isn't a boy meets girl, they fall in love and get married kinda deal. Like every great love stories, there is complications, temptations and a whole lot of pain but in the end, it's worth it =)_

_~CandiLand95_

The two arrived at the pole in no time, freezing from the cold but Bunny's coat and boots saved April from freezing to death. But Bunny still raced as fast as he could to the great door's of Nicholas St North's factory... Just in case.

"Bunny! April!" Shouted the large Russian. April giggled, North's heavy accent made her name sound like "Eh-Pril". Bunnymund's accent made her name sound like "Aye-Pril"

He pulled them both into a tight hug, squishing the two against each other. "Oft! Sorry Shelia." Aster said, ears falling back. "Oi North, you're killin' us ya bloody poof!" He said lightheartedly, one ear perking up. North mumbled an apology and said something in Russian as he let them fall, or at least April did, Bunny managed to land properly on his feet. "You alright mate?" He asked April, offering his paw.

"Hunky Dory." She said as she took his paw and allowed Aster to help her up. April looked into Aster's Easter green eyes and she squeezed his paw in thanks. He gently rubbed her slightly cold hands with his fuzzy finger comfortingly. A snowflake floated down from above her and landed on the tip of her nose making her shiver. "Jack Frost." She said smiling and letting go of the Pooka's paw.

"...Is nipping at your nose." Jack said with his trademark grin. April turned around and gave him a large bright smile.

"Bunny, comrade! Let us plan for next attack on Pitch while the дети talk." North boomed, slapping a hand down on one of Bunny's sagging shoulders. "Jack, no freezing Elves." He warned as he and the older (and more reluctant) Guardian walked off into north's own personal building room.

Jack waited until North was out of earshot and turned back to April. "Jack, no freezing Elves!" He said, imitating the giant red elf. April laughed and looked at the elves who were armed with everything and anything. One was even holding a large rubber duck. Jack noticed the elves and laughed. "I only froze them a few times..." One of them raised an eyebrow at him and held up all his fingers and lifted a foot. April laughed loudly and they turned their steely glaze to her.

"I'm sorry, you guys are just so adorable." She said sweetly. Their expressions softened to smiles and they continued on with their 'Jobs' which always involved electrocuting at least three of them at a time. April took a step closer to Jack. "Jack I'm sorry for last time, I didn't want to believe..."

"That's alright sunshine, I know how you felt..." Jack then explained what his past life was like and once he was finished his sad tale, April's eyes were shinned with tears.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't be." Jack interrupted, stepping closer, glancing up at the roof. "April... Mistletoe..." He informed her, pointing up at the red and green plant. A sly smile formed on Jack's lips... his plan had worked. He needed to know if they were really bound this way. He felt something and he was sure she did as well. Jack had convinced North to distract Bunnymund while he tried to find out what was between April and himself.

The plan was harmless really, Jack would get April under some mistletoe and to 'follow tradition', he would kiss her. If they felt something, they would both know and April could finally make up her mind about who she would choose from her two 'suitors'. If they felt nothing, well then it wouldn't be awkward because they were following tradition. No one would get hurt and answers would be finally given to the pair. At least that's what Jack had planned, he was determined to prove they were meant to be together.

April suddenly became nervous. She was caught under mistletoe with Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and the eye candy of the immortals, but she couldn't help but wish it was someone else caught underneath with her. Someone about six foot one, master of tia chi and had an obsession with egg-shaped items.

_'Great. A week ago I would have gladly been under this mistletoe with Jack, now...'_ She realised how unusual her feelings were.

Jack was moving in, wrapping his arm around her clothed hip pulling her closer as he bowed his head to meet her lips. When their lips touched, they did not feel the pain they did before when they touched. No burning, no frost bite, just a cold moist pair of lips against a pair of soft warm lips. That's when April realised... this was her first kiss. This slightly awkward kiss under the mistletoe with Jack Frost was her first kiss in 319 years. Her first kiss in both lives. She didn't know what to do, or how to act so she just went with it, imitating his lip movements while thinking of a certain older, furrier Guardian.

"...More important than Christ-" Bunny froze at this scene. They hadn't noticed the large Pooka staring at them in disbelief as their lips moved awkwardly against each other.

He backed up around the corner and leaned against the wall as he fought back the tears. Aster could feel his heart breaking inside his now heaving chest. His eyes were wide with shock, fear and a glint of lost hope. _'Moon I'm so stupid...' _The Guardian thought to himself bitterly.

"Jack..." April said softly. Bunnymund gripped his ears and tried to block out her voice, he did not want to hear them exchange sweet little nothings. He didn't want to hear her voice say Jack's name, he wanted her to say his name! He wanted her to be in his arms not bloody Jack Frost's! Everything around him was shattering into a million pieces, stabbing into his aching body. It felt like poison running through his veins.

He had lost her to Frostbite.

_A/N _

_Please don't kill me! *hides behind Bunny*_


	22. Epiphany

_A/N_

_I everyone, I know everyone is angry at me for the last chapter but it had to be done! There are always moments in stories where you go: "Why did (s)he d this to them?!" and yes, there are going to be more moments like that. On the plus side, things can only get better... right? Maybe after this chapter xD  
__**redfox-akatsuki - **__I know, I hated writing this part, I started tearing up as I wrote it. I was actually going to write this whole huge emotional "BOOM" but it was killing me enough as it was.  
__**MidnightGypsie -**__ Haha yes, but remember, Jack is frozen as a teenage boy forever so his judgement isn't the best... I love him to bits but, this is an Astril not a Jackil. Thank you!  
__**Singer (Guest) -**__ I know, it killed me to write this!  
__**hellomoto27 -**__ Everyone is entitled to their opinion =) I just hope the OC character I create for Jack is an even better match and you enjoy that immensely.  
__**Bunnymund's Girl (Guest) -**__ Put the chainsaw down honey, it's going to be alright. As soon as I saw your name pop up I laughed nervously xD Don't worry about the Jackil sex hun, so far it's not on the story board just yet. And I thought you wanted Bunny and April together ;D  
__**camsam17 -**__ Don't worry, I'll make up for it... I told Bunny what happens in the future and he's good with most of it. xD  
__**winx lover -**__ The night is darkest just before the Dawn, and the Dawn is coming soon. Thanks for liking my story =)  
__**pheonixgirl315 -**__ Aw cool! I love having lots of people liking my story, you can definitely join the crowd! xD  
__**xxTheChocoholic14xx - **__Thanks, well here is the update! xD  
__**Tennant'sWolfOfGallifrey -**__ Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Thanks 'Bunnymund's Girl'! xD  
Zeus that was a lot of reviews to reply to! xD Well, here we are, the next chapter! Enjoy!_

~CandiLand95

"Jack..."

Jack looked at April, knowing what she was going to say. There had been nothing there. He smiled and nodded his head. "I know, it's okay, it was just a kiss." He comforted._ 'Moon she has piercing green eyes.' _They reminded him of a certain furry Guardian.

"Bunny." April said in shock as she saw something blue grey hop off. "Bunny!" She shouted, racing after him. _'How much had he seen? Or heard?' _April followed the rabbit through North's workshop, dodging yetis and leaping over elves. "Aster!" she called out, tears forming in her eyes. _'What have I done? Sweet moon what have I done?'_

Jack followed after them, feeling extremely guilty and wanting to correct this wrong. He now knew that he and April were not connected in **THAT** way, he would have to figure out how another time, right now he needed to help her out and explain to the older Guardian it was not as it seemed. Jack loved to mess around with Bunny but this time he had gone too far and he realised that now. As he and April were kissing under the mistletoe, the man in the moon told him to stop, they were not connected in that way. _'Moon I'm so stupid!'_ He mentally hissed as he raced after them.

"Aster please stop!" She called out again, voice cracking.

Bunnymund stopped and turned around with waves of fury rolling off him. April stopped and took a step back, she had never seen him this mad or hurt and it scared her. "Don't ya dare try ta say anythin'! I saw you and the Frostbite!" He roared at the Spirit.

"Aster, we were-" She began.

"I don't care what you were doin'! Go with him! Hope ya happy!" He growled at her.

Jack flew over angry. "Oi, Roo! Let her speak! You never list-"

"I should never had trusted you!" Bunny said, moving forward to punch him but a small gasp from April and her hand on his forearm stopped him. Her touch always seemed to calm him down, even the slightest. "You knew and you still..." Aster shook his head and pulled his arm out of April's grip. "I thought you had grown up Jack." he said before opening up a tunnel and jumping down. April stared at where the tunnel had closed off and clenched her fists.

"April?" Jack said cautiously.

"I-I didn't mean to... I- what just happened?" She asked helplessly, running her shaky fingers through her brown hair.

_'She still doesn't know...'_ Jack realised. _'The Easter Kangaroo still hasn't told her...'_

April fell down onto her knees and balanced herself with her hands as her chest heaved. "Jack... why does it hurt? Why does it hurt so much?" She gasped as she fought back the tears.

Jack hesitated and knelt down beside her. "I think you're in love..." He murmured, not really wanting this to be true. "You're in love with Bunny..."

"I didn't know love could hurt this much!" She gasped, not bothering to deny it. April had feelings for Bunny but she didn't know what to call them. She had been alone for most of her life, with only mother nature as company. How was she suppose to know this was love? The only love she knew was of a child. And she certainly didn't feel motherly to Aster. _'Aster...'_ "He hates me..."

Jack shook his head. "No, he doesn't." He tilted her chin up and forced himself not the flinch from the pain. April on the other hand, felt nothing as she was already in so much pain. "April... Bunnymund loves you."

A glimmer of hope filled her watery eyes. "What?"

Jack could see the love and care in her eyes she felt for Bunny. "He loves you. There is no way Roo would stop hiding eggs on Easter for anyone..." Jack took a deep breath, he needed to do this. He had already damaged their relationship, he needed to help them out... even if it meant losing her.

_'She's not yours to loose.'_ A voice hissed in his head.

"Go after him. He needs you right now, and you need him." Jack said. They both stood up and April threw her arms around his neck and gave him a warm hug. Jack forced himself not to hiss out in pain as her face touched the skin of his bared neck and wrapped his arms around her small form.

"Thank you Jack..." She whispered, smiling at the frost spirit. April let Jack go and turned to run back to the control room where North was talking to the Tooth and Sandy. Tooth seemed on the verge of tears, North looked extremely guilty and Sandy's sand pictures were changing a mile a minute. "North!"

They turned to face her and smiled. "April! Where is Jack and Bunny?" North asked, looking around for his two companions he had accidentally set up against each other and sided with one.

"No time to explain, North I need to get to the Warren now." April said rushed.

Tooth's smile grew wide. "You and Bunny are together?" She gasped excitedly, twirling in the air. Sandy gave Tooth a look and gestured April standing there without Bunny by her side. Her smile quickly dropped. "What happened?"

April sighed and tried to explain what had happened quickly. "...And then Jack told me Aster loves me and I-" She stopped midsentence. If she said this out loud, it made it true. April shook her head, she now knew what was inside her heart."I love him." Tooth fluttered excitedly and Sandy gave her two thumbs up. "Now I need to get to the warren to tell him! Can you please help?"

North stroked his beard in thought and his blue eyes studied April. "Hmmm... Idea!" He suddenly shouted startling the small Spirit. He shoved one large hand into the pocket of his great jacket and pulled out one of his famous world travelling snow globes. "Shake this, say where you want to go, den throw it. It will take you where ever your heart desire." North said mystically, handing April the enchanted piece of glass that was the size of a small child's head. As she looked over the amazing piece, he exchanged a knowing look with the other two guardians.

April closed her eyes and shook the globe, thinking of Bunny. "The Warren." She said clearly. Opening one eye, she looked into the globe and saw a small version of Bunnymund's Warren within the glassy interior. She aimed the globe and threw it, opening a swirling portal. "Crikey..." She murmured as she ran into the swirling colours to the Warren.

_A/N  
Okay guys, in the Author note on top, there is a clue to what is going to happen... I will only confirm the first person who guesses it right through inbox and the others (wrong or right) I will tell them neither yes nor no. Also, anyone who can pick out a reference in this will have their pen name painted on an Easter egg and posted up on tumblr (my username is CandiLand95 on that as well).  
Cheers,  
~CandiLand95_


	23. Taking A Chance

_A/N_

_Hi everyone, I wanted to get up to this part as soon as possible cause you are all upset about Bunny's heartbreak._

_**Bunnymund's Girl (Guest) -**__ Cheers mate! Thank you for telling others, I love having more readers and more opinions =) This is an Astril, don't worry. Jack and April belong to other people but it doesn't stop dreams/nightmares/mind control/alternate reality (I wont say which one, it might not even happen!) It's nice to see someone so interested in this story and bringing more people into it =)  
__**WolfHeart13 (Guest) - **__I actually believe there is more than two... I believe there is one for each season and Mother nature is the leader of sorts. I might give a detailed description later.  
__**winx lover -**__ I'm sorry =( I hope this makes up for it.  
__**redfox-akatsuki - **__I will be announcing who Jack's OC is and what she is like soon so keep an eye out._

_Enjoy my little Ankle-Bitters  
~CandiLand95_

Bunnymund was in his Warren, running furiously and throwing his boomerangs at random objects that had somehow offended him in someway. His little egglets where hiding away to stay out of his path of destruction while the setnals were guarding the chocolates. The Guardian had told them if he was ever in a rage, not to let him anywhere near the chocolates no matter how much he begged.

Her voice was still echoing in his mind... echoing Jack's name.

"Stop!" He hissed, bowing his head.

"Aster!" A voice called out.

"No!" He hissed, believing it was only a voice in his head taunting him.

"Aster, please stop and listen!" April called out to the furry Pooka. He speed up and April's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly April appeared in front of Aster and he quickly stopped to avoid collision. "Now will you listen!" She growled.

Bunny glared at her. "How dare you come into my Warren and tell me what to do!" He stepped forward angrily, trying to scare her off but it wasn't working this time... she stood her ground. Yeah she was scared but she wasn't going to leave until she knew if what Jack said was true. "You have to go..." He said menacingly, his voice cracking only on the last syllable.

"No." April said firmly, crossing her arms. "Not until you listen and tell me-"

"Tell ya what? That I'm an idiot? That I was a drongo for falling for you cause you obviously love Ja-" April gripped his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. His muscles loosened as she moved her lips against his, he could feel himself melting like putty in her hand. April felt her chest was about to explode, this was so different from kissing Jack. She could feel his soft fur around his lips and his long white whiskers tickled her cheeks. April had to kiss him on a bit of an angle because of his facial structure but oh was it worth it!

Bunnymund slowly began kissing her back and his paws wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He seemed slightly nervous, and then it hit her. This was Aster's first kiss. He had been alone for thousands of years and she was the one to steal his first kiss. _'But it isn't my first kiss...'_ April felt a tear trickle down her cheek and Aster froze and pulled away.

Now he remembered why he was so upset.

"I guess that means I'm a drongo for falling for you then..." She choked through the tears, smiling brilliantly at the pooka. "Aster, we were under mistletoe... it meant nothing..."

"To you maybe, but not to Jack." Bunnymund said, turning his face away from her.

April touched his cheek and he looked at her with teary hurt filled eyes. "Aster... Jack told me that you liked me and told me that you needed me..." April stroked the fur on his cheek and he closed his eyes in enjoyment. "...And that I needed you." April finished, kissing the tip of his nose.

Aster's mind was slowly processing everything that had happened. April didn't love Jack, she loved him! Jack had willingly helped them out and pushed them both in the right direction. _'Worse way to do it but it worked'_ Bunny thought to himself, then it hit him. After three hundred years of waiting, he had gotten something for his own.

He had won April's heart.

Aster pulled her into a warm hug. _'And she has mine.'_

_A/N  
There we go, what did you guys think? Did I make up for the last couple of chapters?_


	24. The Start Of Something Great

_A/N  
Everyone is just like : "MORE! MORE! MORE!" so here I am to give you more! Thank you all for loving my story, I know that chapter was really short but I'm juggling a lot at the moment, I've been working long hours, sick, moving and have been dealing with a lot of emotional stress at home. I'll try to lengthen out my chapters as much as I can but I'm usually writing this on the way to work on a bus so not 150% my best.  
Any questions or requests, please let me know. Enjoy my little ankle-biters!_

~CandiLand95

The new couple were inseparable. No matter where one went, the other would surely follow without hesitation. Not that they really went anywhere mind you. They stayed in the Warren, getting ready for Easter and having little outings April mentally called dates. Bunnymund usually planned these out but April had a nack of turning them upside down and making mini adventures out of them. Bunny didn't mind of course, he was just happy to spend time with April and being able to call her his own.

It was the day before Easter when April asked a rather big question to Bunny.

"Aster, can I come with you for the Easter hunt?" April bit her bottom lip as Aster's form tensed up.

He looked at her in shock and awe. "You want to come Shelia? I've been tryin' to find a way to ask ya!" He laughed. April laughed and threw her arms around his fluffy neck, burring her face into the furry chest of her partner or "Mate" as Bunnymund had put it (Him being a form of a rabbit explained it all).

Bunnymund and April finished up the last of the eggs and lead them to the tunnels to different continents. They took a quick nap under a tree in the Warren, cuddling close to each other just before they started heading off to different countries to bring hope to every child who believes. Aster was swift and quick at hiding all his lovely googies while April hid a few and kept an eye out for any danger.

When they arrived to England, they stopped at the tree and paid their respects to Dawn, the girl who had died 301 years ago.

Bunnymund wrapped an arm around April's waist and nuzzled the side of her face. "Happy birthday April." He murmured, pulling out the egg he had painted for her during the competition and held it out for her.

April took the delicate egg and held it tightly to her chest. "Thank you Aster..." she kissed his cheek and walked over to the tree. Aster watched as she gently placed the egg against the giant root that had tripped her over that many years ago. After a minute of silence, Bunny took her hand into his paw and began to walk off when suddenly the sound of running footsteps filled the air. The Guardian turned around and gasped, it was the little British girl from last year's Easter hunt who was the first one to say 'There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny.'

The girl was holding an empty Easter basket, looking overly cautious and not as enthusiastic as the rest of the children looked. Something near the tree caught her eye and she ran to the tree and picked up the egg April had placed on the ground. Her eyes lit up when she saw the painted tree and Bunny. "You are real!" She gasped. Both Bunny and April froze as the brunette turned around and looked straight at Aster. "Wow..." She gasped. "The Easter Bunny!" She shouted, running over to him and throwing her arms around his waist.

April smiled at Bunny lovingly as the small child hugged his furry midsection. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Bunny, he could be seen by most children of the world and she was still invisible to everyone. He had a taste of that misery last Easter and he knew it was the most painful thing to endure.

Aster had a brilliant. He pulled the girl off himself gently and sat back on his hunches. "Oi little ankle-bitter, what's your name?" He asked in a childish tone he usually saved for little Sophie.

The girl grinned shyly. "Silvia."

Bunnymund gave her a warm half smile. "Well Silvia, do you want to know somethin'?" Silvia nodded her head enthusiastically. "There is someone else here, standing right behind me..." April's smile dropped.

"Aster what are you..."

"Who is it?" Silvia asked, frowning as she looked around for the mysterious person Bunny was talking about.

Bunny's smile grew wider. "She's April, the spirit of Spring. She makes all those pretty little flowers including the ones in your hair." He said, pointing at the tiny flowers entangled in her hair. "Sadly, no one can see her... No one believes in her..." He said sadly. "Do you believe Shelia?" he asked Silvia.

Silvia nodded her head and looked around again, finally spotting April standing behind the fluffy Guardian. "Wow! She's so pretty!" Silvia breathed.

April's eyes filled with tears. "Y-You can s-see me?" She gasped.

"You're British like me!" Silvia laughed, jumping up and down. April laughed and all the flora around them bloomed twice as bright making Silvia gasp and look around in wonder. "You do all this?!"

April laughed. "Of course! Every year after Jack Frost is finished leaving his snow."

"Jack Frost is real?!"

Bunnymund stood up and tried to hid his dislike for the snow spirit. "Yes he is."

April grabbed Aster's paw and squeezed it comfortingly. "And so is Santa, Tooth Fairy and Sandman." She said warmly.

Silvia looked at the two and grinned slyly. "Are you two are in love?" She asked, grinning madly.

April kissed Aster on the cheek and Silvia squealed like a fan girl. "Sooo cute! Do you have any little baby bunnies?"

The couple froze. They hadn't discussed this with each other yet and this seemingly innocent question brought the idea to centre stage. April had already thought about having children with Bunny and was more than willing to be a mother. She wanted to give him little Pookas and lessen the pain of being the last of his kind but would she be able to give him that? Or would she give birth to human babies? No human and Pooka had ever been mates before so this was new and possibly dangerous waters to be travelling. Aster on the other hand had never thought about it, he loved April with his whole heart and wanted to have a family but he was still frightened. His mating season was only a week away and he didn't know how to tell April (even though he was sure she knew it was coming).

April glanced up at Aster and smiled. "Not yet Silvia, but when it happens, we'll show you okay?" April promised. Aster nodded his head in agreement and took April's hand into his paw again.

"Silvia? Silvia where are you?" Called out Silvia's mother from the distance.

"Coming!" She called back. "I promise to look after this..." Silvia said, gesturing the egg in her tiny palms.

"Good. Cause it's very special." Bunny said warningly. "Now get outta here ya little ankle-biter." He said fatherly to the girl who giggled and ran off to her mother. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a face buried itself into his fluffy chest.

"Thank you Aster..." She murmured into his fur. Aster melted into the hug and pulled her tight against his chest, never wanting her to disappear on him again while the idea of tiny bunnies hopped through his head.


	25. Aftermath Of Easter

_A/N  
HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Hope Aster left you all some treats and eggs for you to find today! Now, getting down to business, I have decided not to make this too lemony, maybe I will go into it later down the track but a few people have gone, "Hang on, this is a children's film" So I'm trying to slowly introduce more adult themes as I go along. I will post what happens between this chapter and the next as a single one-shot story later.  
Also a few people are thinking this may be the end but no, this is far from the end, it is just the beginning. Pitch is lurking in the dark (for reasons I wont explain just yet) waiting for his chance to pounce. I wont give too much away but there are going to be Astril children in the future.  
Bunnymund's girl, thank you for that, I am trying to relax but that's honestly not me (I'm kinda like Bunny, constantly doing things and taking on a lot of responsibilities).  
Again, Happy Easter and enjoy my little ankle-biters!  
~CandiLand95_

_**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!**_

After England, Aster took April to Burgness and introduced her to little Sophie, his favourite little ankle-biter. April had taken one look at Sophie and could see many similarities between them both. Sophie's big eyes were the exact shade of green as April's and her fringe often fell into her eyes as well. When April had made a comment about it, Aster smiled and said "She reminded me so much of you, how could I not love her?" By the time they arrived back home to the Warren, April had a small portion of believers who promised to tell their friends about her.

"Thank you Aster..." April said, wrapping her arms around the furry Guardian's neck and kissing him softly. He kissed her back hesitantly, he could feel something stirring deep inside him he only felt during his heat. April noticed something changing in his demeanor but she just shrugged it off, he was probably tired from running around the world with April on his back. _'I'll make him a cup of tea and brush his fur, he might relax then.'_

She took his paw smiling like a mad man as she lead Aster back to the house where she forced him to sit on the comfortable arm chair as she moved around the kitchen to make him some tea. Aster sighed as his muscles began unwinding as he sunk into the soft chair. His eyes locked onto April's moving figure in the kitchen. He could feel a burning need deep inside him, having her so close was going to become very dangerous very quickly. He hadn't done anything with anyone but after seeing many normal humans mating, he knew. He was a Bunny after all.

The smell of tea wafted into the room and mixed into April's scent making it more intoxicating. Bunny threw his head back and groaned. _'This is gonna be a long night.' _April walked into the lounge room with a tray holding two cups of tea and a plate of carrot sticks. Aster quirked his head curiously. "Shelia, what are you up to?"

His voice was an octave lower and his accent was becoming thicker. April felt a jolt of electricity run through her but she just shrugged it off. "Just trying to get you to relax." She handed him a cup and sat down on the floor, leaning against his fluffy leg with her own cup. Suddenly a fluffy pair of arms lifted her off the ground and she let out a yelp as Bunnymund fixed her up on his lap comfortably so her legs were handing over the arm of the chair. "Aster!" She scolded.

Bunny just grinned cheekily. "Did ya spill your tea?"

"No."

"Are ya comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem mate?" He chuckled as his fingers lightly traced patterns on the bare skin of her back.

April pouted. "You startled me..."

Aster couldn't resist, he lightly nipped her bottom lip and she let out a small peel of giggles. "Jack Frost may be nippin' at ya nose but your lips are all mine." April put her cup down, knowing there was little chance of actually drinking it, lifted a carrot stick to her lips and took a delicate bite. Aster watched her intensely as she slowly devoured her carrot while devilishly naughty thoughts plagued his mind. He could think of other things for her to put in her mouth, none of them a vegetable.

He mentally cursed himself. Why would he think of such a thing? This was April, pure and beautiful and the love of his life. Carrot juice dripped down her chin and Aster could feel his arousal growing as he fought back a growl._ 'This Shelia is going to be the death of me.' _April wiggled closer to his furry body, brushing up against his length that was slowly coming out. Bunny let out a groan as he felt a jolt of pure pleasure. April forced back a tiny moan when she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh.

He tried to shift himself away from her but it only made it worse. He could see a faint blush on April's cheeks and felt a twinge of guilt. But that guilt was lost when she turned her back to him and bent over to reach for another carrot stick. Suddenly, April felt a strong pair of paws on her hips and something long and hard pressed up against her backside. Bunny rolled his hips and April let out a small gasp as she arched her back.

"A-Aster? Wha-" She murmured as his paws moved slowly along her body.

"I'm goin' into heat early cause of ya Shelia." He said, accent growing thicker. Bunnymund's paw slipped under April's boob-tube and caressed a nipple and she tried to hold back a loud moan. "Don't hold back, I want to hear every beautiful sound you make." He whispered into her ear.

His touch was soft yet rough at the same time. April could feel the softness of his fur and the strength he wielded with every touch, every movement. It felt so different yet so right.

Most of Bunny's common sense was out the window by that time, the urge to mate was overwhelming and her scent... moon is was so tempting. Aster inhaled deeply trying to devour her scent, drown in it even. But a nagging thought in the back of his mind (where all logic for him seemed to reside at this point of time) told him it wasn't right, this was going to be their first time.

Without a second thought, he scoped her up and carried her to his bedroom, leaving their cups of tea forgotten.


	26. Heaven

_A/N_

_Hi Everyone! Wow, I can't believe how many people like this story! I'm very touched with all your nice comments and praises. =) Things will slowly become more descriptive (Slowly... HA!) when it comes to the adult scenes so don't think I'm holding out on you in that area! Pitch will be making his move soon, I've been writing up plot lines of each chapter on my way to work and have figured out what is going to happen over the next 10 chapters or so. It may come off a bit rushed but eh, it's love, what can you do?_

_**sandradee27 - **__Oh he is isn't he? I've written missing scenes where Bunnymund and April show their cheeky sides and I will post them up separately._

_**Bunnymund's Girl - **__I believe it being their first time, they would make love rather than have hot sex that cripples April forever. That can come later. XD Basically, I wanted to write the perfect spontaneous first time we all dream about._

_**Sophia -**__ Welcome to Eternal Spring Shelia! 2 1/2 hours? Wow, I didn't realise how much I have written! =P_

_Last chapter, we left April with Aster during his heat cycle and they high-tailed it into the bedroom to knock a few notches into Bunny's bedpost. I'm posting this now instead of later in celebration of my best friend Batman coming back home from Uni. Good on ya Bats, can't wait to see ya!_

_**~CandiLand95**_

The sun rose over the Warren and shined warmly down upon April's sleeping face through the gap between the curtains. The ray of sunshine watched them happily, both the sun and the moon have been waiting for this to happen for centuries. And here she was, fast asleep in the arms of Bunnymund, leader and soul survivor of the ancient race of the Pookas. Honestly, the sun had thought they would have become one a lot sooner but it did not matter, what mattered was what was lying on that bed.

April's eyes fluttered open and looked around confused. _'This isn't my room...'_ She could feel something heavy flung over her hip and something furry spooning her entire body from behind. April then realised she was completely naked. In what looks to be Aster's bed. With Aster spooning her. Memories of that night came flashing back and April's eyes widened. _'We made love! More than once!'_ Her cheeks went red. She was still naked.

She tried to shift away from the giant rabbit to find her clothes but the paw over her hip wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Aster nestled his face into the crook of her neck and let out a sigh of content.

His paws softly stroke the bare skin of her stomach and April slowly relaxed in his grip. His paw glided down her body to her lower regions and something hard poked into her lower back. "Mmmm, Mornin' Shelia." He murmured huskily into her ear before peppering her face with small sweet kisses. His long whiskers tickled her face as he did so and she let out a small giggle.

April rolled over to face her lover who contently stared back at her with one paw still on her hip and the other, propping his head up. "Morning Aster..." She sighed, smiling brilliantly up at the rabbit. She felt so light and full of something so wonderful, it chased away her doubts and worries that made up her judgement. "How long does your heat last?" She asked curiously as his fingers danced across her soft skin.

"Few days without a bound mate." He answered honestly. "Any regrets luv?" Aster asked, looking deep into April's wide green eyes.

April touched his soft cheek and smiled as he closed his eyes at her very touch. She felt like a ray of warm sunlight after a raging storm, stroking his face delicately. _'She has to be an angel, nothin' in this world is this beautiful or this magical...'_

"Aster, how could I regret this? I love you Bunny. I've been alone for over three hundred years and then you come along, turn my world upside down and made me realise... before you, my world was upside down... you turned it the right way up and made me see..." April took a deep breath. "I love you, and what's even better is I am in love with you Aster."

Bunnymund couldn't breathe._ 'Did she really just say "I love you"?'_ He knew she cared about him but to hear her say she loved him... "I'm in love with ya too Shelia. Loved ya since the moment you said my name. I liked ya before that but the second my name passed through your sweet lips..." He pressed his lips against her and cherished that single moment. "I will always love you." He murmured against her lips.

April pulled back slightly and took a deep breath. "I'm ready... I am willing to become your mate."

Aster's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" He asked, touching her cheek as if it was delicate china.

"Yes." She breathed.

Bunnymund sat up and swiftly made a small cut on his left paw with his claw. April flinched as he did so and grimaced as he covered a single digit with his own life blood. "I, Bunnymund, son of Ezra and Emerald Bunnymund, offer you my life, my love and my name. Will you accept my offer?" He said formally and yet so lovingly.

"I Do." April said strongly, her eyes never leaving his.

He picked up her left hand and held out her arm. April felt his finger move along her arm and the still warm blood sticking to her bare skin. She felt like one of his paintings underneath his creative and careful paw. "April, you are now a part of the Bunnymund tribe, connected to those who bare this symbol." April looked down at her upper arm and saw the same symbol that resided on Bunny's head drawn in his blood. She stared at it slightly confused, Pookas wore their family markings on their foreheads not their arms, the arms showed their heritage. Aster Chuckled. "I thought it would better on ya arm rather than ya head mate."

April laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Now, seal with a kiss to bind us together." He said, smiling goofishly. April giggled and leaped forward, pressing her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bunnymund held her close as their lips danced together and the magic in the air swirled violet and gold. The blood on April's arm seeped into her skin leaving a black tattoo print of the symbol.

They were now bound.

Aster rolled over onto his back so April was now straddling his waist. Wordlessly, she alined herself and slowly slid down his arousal, gasping as she did so. Even after the night they had that night, she still wasn't adjusted to his rather large size. Bunny let out a moan as he was consumed within her sweet heat. April rocked her hips testingly and gasped at the shock of pleasure than ran through her body. Aster's paws trailed up her legs and onto her waist and guided her along in this new position as he thrusted into her lovingly.

Aster knew this was right, he knew he had made the right decision. Every time he touched her, it felt like a burst of light in the darkness. She was like the first sunrise over Mount Uluru in the outback. April was Spring and Aster was hope, if they weren't meant to be, it would have defied nature itself.

April had never felt so complete or happy in both her lives. Being connected to Aster changed her view on the world. She had never expected to be like this but she would not change it for the world.

Aster thrust's grew more powerful and the sensation grew more intense. April's eyes closed in ecstasy as she end grew near. Bunnymund slowed down and April let out a small whine. "Open your eyes Shelia, I want ta see those eyes." He said as he lazily thrusted into her. April opened her eyes and smiled down at her lover.

They both exploded and they both swore they saw stars.

Outside in the Warren, a small green bulb started to grow. It rose swiftly and elegantly and twisted around , sprouting tiny leaves in the shape of hearts. The bulb opened up and a beautiful blue grey flower bloomed.

_Heaven. The definition of heaven is a place of peace and happiness with no fear, no worries and no responsibilities after a lifetime of mortality. This is what that morning was for the new lovers. Being in each other's arms, they created a haven, their own little slice of heaven where no one could ever pull them apart. All fears, worries and responsibilities lie outside waiting patiently for their owners to fall from their heaven. All it takes to fall is one thing, one doubt, one fear, and they could lose everything._

_But what will it be? Will it even happen? Only time can tell._


	27. Secrets and confessions

_A/N  
So finally, April and Bunnymund are officially mates! I'm posting this chapter up in celebration... Rise of the Guardians has finally been released in Australia! Yeah I know we got it about a month late (Aster is not impressed one bit) but we finally got it! After talking to Batman for a bit, I have decided to make a facebook account where I will be posting updates, ideas and photos etc for all my stories (Right now focusing on Eternal Spring) This will give you a chance to speak with me directly so you don't have to review once per chapter._

_**Le Link (replace the word "DOT" with an actual dot:**__ http. . .923_

_**sandradee27 - **__Yeah I didn't want to come full on straight away, maybe in later chapters he might become very very very kinky but for now, he's tame.  
__** .Singer -**__ HaHa! Thank you! I think I gave Bunny a stroke when he read the first draft though xD  
__**Bunnymund's Girl - **__You know what's really funny? Just a few days before you reviewed, my friend commented on how I look like Emma Stone with my new sunglasses on xD I had actually dyed my hair red so now I have blue eyes, red hair, love for plants and children and my fridge falls into my left eye. I didn't realise how much I now look like Dawn until I was looking at my reflection at work. I texted my best friend saying "I'M GOING TO DIE NEXT EASTER!" She just laughed and said it took me long enough to realise I look like Dawn._

_Another short but important chapter =) Enjoy and add me my lovely ankle-biters!_

_**~CandiLand95**_

A few days later in the Warren, Bunnymund awoke alone. His heat was reaching it's peak and it made him extremely protective over his newly found mate. He knew she wasn't in danger, he would feel her pain and panic if se was, but he could feel she was worried about something. When Pooka's mark their mate, the link between the two are stronger in the first few weeks than any other time. After the few weeks pass, he would only feel strong emotions as would she now she was a Bunnymund.

Aster rose from his bed and sniffed the air for April's sweet and intoxicating scent. It lead him to the bridge to her favourite part of the Warren. He could hear her talking to someone but no one was there.

"Of course ma'am... The Guardians are looking into it..." She paused for a second and her face looked slightly crestfallen. "I didn't realise... be safe." She said before sighing loudly and resting her forehead on the wood of the bridge leaving her bent over. Aster quietly hopped over, worried and aroused by his mate. Bunny wrapped his arms around her waist and covered her naked body with his, his hardening length grinding into her backside slightly. A mix of a gasp and moan escaped her lips. "You okay Shelia?"

"Yeah, Mother Nature wanted an update on Pitch... she's worried about me." April explained as she tried to maintain control of her breathing.

Aster smiled and kissed the base of her neck softly. "She doesn't have to be, you're with me an' I wont let anythin' happen to ya." April smiled at him comforted to a certain point, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her but what she had told him was half truths. But she couldn't tell him just now, if she was lucky, she never will have to. Bunny could still feel her anxiety and he stroked her bare skin comfortingly and her breathing hitched.

April turned around and pulled him down into a hard and demanding kiss. She just wanted the bad thoughts to go away and they only left her alone when he was kissing her, touching her. And he was only to happy to oblige.

xXx

At the tooth Palace, Jack was sitting on Toothiana's bed with said fairy. Her room was an explosion of colour and yet was so clean. Jack was telling her the entire story of what had gone on in the love triangle that was he, Bunny and April.

"... And then the moon told me to stop and we were meant for other people." Jack concluded, looking down at the pillow in his lap.

Tooth was shocked. She realised Bunny and April had a thing but Jack and April? Her heart took a nose dive, he loved April not her. All those silly illusions of Jack glancing her way seemed even more silly and idiotic. Jack didn't even realise Tooth was crushing on him before she had even laid eyes on him. "Maybe he's right... maybe you do belong to someone else..." She said softly, meaning to comfort him, but it was more for her own sake. "You are too different Jack, she is spring and you are snow..." Jack bowed his head slightly and Tooth caught a glimpse of the burn marks on his neck.

Tooth was not stupid, she put two and two together and felt sympathy for the Frost Spirit. "You couldn't touch her could you?"

Jack shook his head and looked into her violet eyes. Her heart skipped a beat but she kept her cool, he had just admitted he liked April and here she was, getting butterflies in her stomach just because he looked deeply into her eyes. "I had never seen someone so upset about another person before... she really does love Cottontail."

Tooth placed a petite hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "What you did for them was wonderful Jack. You should apologise to Bunny though, you really hurt him. Don't worry Jack, you'll find someone who you belong with."

The Younger Guardian smiled at Tooth warmly and suddenly kissed her cheek. "You're right Tooth, I've gotta go apologise and-and set things right!" He said slightly childishly. Tooth was in shock from the kiss and didn't notice until twenty minutes later when Baby Tooth started pulling at a feather on her leg.

She let out a sigh and smiled down at the miniature version of herself. "Back to work then."


	28. April and the Bunnymundis

_A/N_

_Hi everyone, does anyone actually read my notes? Probably not. But anyway, I'm glad your enjoying this and I hope you guys like this chapter, I wrote it when I was half asleep and that seems to be the best time for me to write. Now, please take a moment to honour our lost fellow fanfictioner "Bunnymund's girl" Shelia, you may not be able to see this but this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_**bloodplus103 - **__Oh you'll see ;) In the books, he grows twice as big and grows an extra four arms. I'm going to add my own twist to it (as I do)_

_**Sophia (Guest) -**__ Squealing is okay xD I'm glad you're enjoying this story =P_

_~CandiLand95_

Jack flew into the Warren determined to do the right thing. Tooth was right, man in moon was right, he needed to apologise to Bunnymund and clear the air between the two rivals. Sometimes he wished he could use the excuse he was just a teenager but being 319 does put a damper on that idea. _'Where would they be?'_ He thought to himself as he landed on a large boulder near the cliffs. A shout pierced the air, it was soft but loud enough for Jack to hear. "April!" He gasped, blue eyes widening in fright.

Jack raced through the Warren after the echo of April's scream. Memories of his sister shouting filled his head and he sped up as the shout died down to barely nothing. He came to the bridge and froze. There before him, he saw an awkward and extremely personal scene unfold right in front of him. April, the beautiful Spirit of Spring he felt a strong connection with was bent over, back arched and a six foot one Bunnymund pounding into her animalistic, like there was no tomorrow. He felt sick about walking in on them but he couldn't look away. Horror and heartbreak held him firmly on the spot. Oh no he hadn't completely gotten over April just yet, he knew she had chosen Bunny but to see he being fucked by him was not what he wanted to see.

Ever.

Aster's eyes flickered up at Jack and he gave Jack a smug smirk as he pounded into April at an inhuman speed he knew she could handle. _'Frostbite needs ta learn what is his and what is mine...'_ Bunnymund thought as both he and April drew near to their finish. Like most animals, Pookas are very territorial, especially during their mating season. Most Pookas would either let out a rather terrifying growl to scare away the intruder and if they didn't leave, they would be pushing up daises for eternity. But Bunnymund had been around humans far to long to adapt those rather horrific instincts.

"Aster!" April shouted as she came and Bunny leant over and bit her neck possessively but not enough to draw blood. A few deep thrusts later and he spilt his seed into her. Lovingly, Bunnymund rubbed his paws along her spine and curves, making sure Jack could see how much she was enjoying his touch. April moved her hair out of her hazy bright green eyes and spotted Jack Frost staring at them with his jaw hanging low. "Jack!" She exclaim, jumping up and trying to cover herself up. Immediately, she ran over to Aster and buried herself into his soft warm body as he covered her behind with his large paws.

Jack was originally shocked and upset by seeing April and Aster but that smug look on the Rabbit's face was putting gasoline on the fire. He had only seen that look when he had nearly been knocked over by Bunny's flying boomerang.

Feeling her bashfulness and embarrassment, Aster sighed and said "Oi, Frost, can ya give us a minute." He looked down at his beloved April and could feel himself getting hard again. Her breasts were pushed up against his chest, her hair tousled, wide green eyes filled with a spark of playfulness and her fingers were tangled in his fur, lightly pulling it. "...Or Several."Jack pulled a disgusted face and made a strangled sound as he turned away to give April some privacy.

April smirked at Bunny and lightly smacked his arm and whispered "Later okay?" She kissed his nose and after making sure Jack was facing the other way, she sunk into the earth. Aster began chuckling as he scratched his chest. Jack turned around to glare at the older guardian who's rather large erection was slowly returning to it's pouch.

"I'm all for fun and games but isn't it a bit early for sex? I mean, you two haven't really been together for a long time..."

"That ain't any of your business Frostbite." Bunnymund said, getting up in Jack's face.

Jack smirked. "I guess you are really a rabbit." Aster's eyes narrowed at the Frost Spirit and then did something that shocked Bunny. "Look Bunny, I'm sorry for being an ass. I felt connected to her in someway and I thought we had something but... she choose you in the end..."

Bunny crouched back onto his hunches, his eye brows knitted in confusion. "And you never thought maybe it was your powers than connected you to her? She died at the same time you did, has the exact opposite of your powers over the weather and you never thought you guys were connected through Nature?" Jack thought about it and felt like slapping his face. 'Of course...' Aster's face softened into a small fatherly smile. "Apology accepted. Just don't touch my Shelia mate." Jack laughed as Bunnymund ruffled his hair playfully which turned into a mock wrestling match.

"Did I miss something?" April said giggling slightly at the sight of the two. They both looked up at the Spring Spirit in awe, especially Jack. Gone was the brown boob tube, green sash and skirt. In it's place was a gorgeous dress of many greens with off shoulder straps. The top part was corset styled but less constricting with a flowing skirt that rested two inches above her knee and had tiny colourful flowers embroided along the bottom. Two pieces of hair on each side of her head lazily, but beautifully, braided and joining at the back leaving her fringe to hang over her face and her hair flowing around with her usual little white flowers weaved within the locks. Bunny's favourite part was the zipper that went right down to her hips at the back, making it easier to take off.

"What happened to your old clothes?" Jack asked as he shoved Bunny and stood up. April glanced over and Bunnymund and they both smirked knowingly. Jack turned away and threw his hands up in the air. "Don't want to know!"

The couple laughed and held onto each other lovingly. "So Jack why are you-" April began.

"What's that?" Jack suddenly asked, pointing at April.

She frowned slightly and looked down at herself. "What is what?"

"That." Jack touched the markings on April's arm and she paled slightly. Jack's eyes flickered from April's arm to Bunny's forehead and shook his head smiling. "You two really are 'Mates' aren't you? I mean, I heard of marking mates..." April lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh shut it Frosty." She said, smiling brightly. His eyes locked onto something in the background and widened. "Oh what is it now Jack?" She said laughingly. Aster looked over to what Jack was staring at and his heart filled with amazement and pride. There growing in the field was a blue grey bud like flower with black edges and looked exactly like the Mark of the Bunnymunds.

He heard April gasp and run over to the flower. Obviously April didn't recognise the strange flower as she flew over to it to examine it. Bunnymund smiled. "Did you make that Shelia?" He said amazed by the blue-grey flower.

April looked at the plant carefully and felt a golden thread connecting her to the flower, signifying she had been the creator of this plant. "I-Yes, I don't know how, it takes me years to create a flower... I didn't even realise I did this..." She lightly stroke the stem of the plant then suddenly jumped up. "It needs water!" April started to run off when Jack grabbed her arm.

"Wow slow down sunshine, aren't you going to name it first?" He said cockily. April smiled and leaned over and whispered something in his ear Aster couldn't hear. Jack's smile faltered slightly but he nodded his head in agreement confusing Aster slightly. _'Frostbite likes this name? 'struth that flower is gonna have a weird name.'_ April giggled and ran off to get a watering can leaving the two males alone again. "She's becoming more powerful." Jack stated as April disappeared.

Aster looked at the flower that gently swayed in the breeze. "Bloody oath..." Jack gave the rabbit a small smile and took off into the sky. "Wait! Jack!" Bunny said, freezing the Frost Spirit in mid air. "What did she name the flower?" His smile grew wider as bunnymund stared up at him with green eyes that begged for the answer. _'She's softening up the big grump.'_

"It's called the Bunnymundis."

_**A/N  
For those who want to see a drawing of a Bunnymundis, I will put it up on Facebook**_

_**~CandiLand95**_


	29. Heartbeat

_A/N_

_Hi everyone! Thank you all for keeping up with this story, reviewing, favouriting and following Eternal Spring. I've been a bit busy with other things but I've been trying to squeeze in as much writing as possible._

_**kagihime-chan -**__ cheers for all your reviews, I'm glad you like it and yes it's called "Writer's block" and don't worry, I've planned the next 10 chapters in detail._

_**Queen Lionheart -**__ Thanks, I didn't want to go overboard but it is Hugh's character so he has to sound full on aussie. I just believe if people love the movie enough to read the fanfiction, they would automatically read the dialogue in the character's accent. Some writers over do it and make it seem too dramatic so I toned it down a bit. It's funny cause my accent is a mix of Aussie and British, and when I get angry, my aussie accent becomes worse than Hugh's xD_

_Okay, well heres my next chapter, something big is going to happen! Enjoy!_

_~CandiLand95_

Pitch watched April in his mirror on the wall as she gracefully cooked up some omelettes for her and Aster a few days later. "Look at you... so bright..." He touched her image which shimmered like water for a second before settling. "So... Beautiful and powerful." Pitch let out a dark chuckle. "You will make a great Queen of Darkness my April."

Something in the room rattled and shook violently, grabbing the boogeyman's attention. The room was that of a drawing room where there was barely any light accept for a few low burning candles that flickered in the cold breeze. The entire castle in which Pitch lived in was dark and gloomy, just the way he liked it. On the desk was a magical jar turned upside down with a single ray of moonlight, a messenger of the man in the moon himself, trapped inside. Pitch had caught it some while ago when it had managed to find entrance to his home. Not wanting it to warn anyone (especially those pesky Guardians), he trapped the ray into the jar and tortured it, wanting to see how long it would last before it breaks.

Pitch laughed as the pathetic ray tried to knock over the glass and escape. "Do you think** you **can save her?" He flicked the glass with his long bony grey fingers and the ray let out a tiny scream that only made the boogeyman laugh even more. "You, nor the Guardians can stop the prophecy from happening... She will be my queen and the world will burn." The ray dimmed slightly at his words, knowing there was some truth behind them wether it liked it or not.

Pitch turned back to the mirror and grinned at the image. April had suddenly looked green, dropped her spatula and ran off to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. As she ran to the bathroom, she passed a rather worried and shocked Bunnymund who quickly followed after. "Oh look, it's already beginning..." He said as he watched the couple. "Soon she will be mine."

xXx

April ran into the bathroom for the third time that morning with Bunny hot on her heels. She was cooking the two some breakfast when the smell of the food had suddenly churned her stomach, forcing her to run. Aster was extremely worried about his mate, she had never been this sick before, even when she had too much chocolate she wasn't this sick. _'Why is she so sick?'_ he asked himself as he held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back comfortingly. His mind raced as he tried to think of things that could cause her sickness._ 'Food poisoning is out of the question, we eat the same things and I'm fine. She might have the flu but she's immortal, she doesn't get the flu. Maybe Pitch is behind this...' _

April let loose another round of vomit and he shook his head._ 'No way would Pitch do this, there's no angle to it.' _A sob escaped April's lips and Aster rested his forehead on her back in comfort, to let her know she was not alone.

That's when he heard it.

Aster's eyes widened as he counted carefully._ 'One, two, three... heartbeats?' _He pulled back and April whimpered from the loss of contact._ 'Three heartbeats' _his mind kept repeating as he stared at April's stomach that showed only the slightest bump he had never noticed before.

"Aster?" She asked wearily, wiping her mouth on some tissues and flushing her mess away. "Aster!" She said angrily, stomping her foot, making Bunny flinch. Her eyes widened from the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry..." She apologised, not knowing why she had snapped like that. "I just feel foul today Bunny..."

"I know Shelia... more than you." He chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips.

April's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'More than you'?" She growled, feeling unnecessarily angry.

The furry Guardian ignored the snappiness of his mate and touched the slight bump gently. April looked down at where his paw was and slowly processed everything. They both looked up at each other in shock and a bit of joy. "April... you're pregnant... with twins..." Aster announced, swelling up with joy. He was going to be a father, to two little ankle-bitters! He could see April's confused expression. "I could hear their heartbeats." He hastily explained.

A twinge of envy shot through April. _'He heard their little heartbeats before I even knew they existed...' _Suddenly the news hit her over the head.

She was pregnant.

April was pregnant with Aster's children. Mother Nature was not going to be happy but right now she could not care. She touched Bunnymund's paw on her stomach and smiled at the Guardian. "What did it sound like?" She asked, her eyes getting watery with joy.

Aster chuckled. "The most magical thing in the world." April smiled brilliantly at him but it quickly faded. This kids were the first mix breed of human and Pooka and were developing at an extreme rate. Anything could happen. This could cause more heartache for the pair if things went wrong.

Bunnymund was thinking along the same lines, only the idea of being a father was clouding his judgement slightly. "I'll go get the others, they'll be over the moon ta hear about the little nippers in the oven." He pecked her lips and bent down to her stomach kissing it too. "Keep your mama safe 'kay?" He whispered.

They looked into each other's eyes and they both felt everything was going to be alright, they were going to be a family. A real family. "Don't be too long buckaroo." April said, touching the fluffy sides of his face. Bunny nodded his head and a kiss and a thump later, he disappeared down the rabbit hole to the tunnels. April touched her slight bump that certainly wasn't there yesterday and smiled. "Don't worry, Daddy will be back in a bit. He's going to get Uncle North, Auntie Tooth, Uncle Jack and Uncle Sandy..."

"What about Grandma Nature?" Said a youthful yet ancient voice.

April turned around and gasped. She was beginning to feel sick again and it wasn't the morning sickness this time, it was the guilt and fear of being caught red handed. "Ma'am, let me explain..."

Mother Nature raised a slender hand to silence her. "No need my child, what's done is done... the prophecy is forfilling itself. I rather wish it hadn't but it's begun non the less."

The younger Spirit frowned. _'Prophecy?'_ She knew nothing about a prophecy. April knew her role for eternity in this world but she had never heard of a prophecy involving herself. "What prophecy? If it involves me, I must know!" April's eyes widened. "It's not about the twins is it? Are they in danger?!"

"All in good time my child..."

"No! If my children are in danger I must know!" April shouted, touching her stomach to comfort the twins. Not a single word left Mother Nature's lips and April narrowed her eyes at the dark haired woman. "Fine. Don't tell me, I control my own destiny, I will protect them with my life and I will be with Bunnymund." She said strongly before turning her back to her superior.

Mother Nature sighed. "For your sake, I hope you are right."

These words chilled April to the bone. What if something bad really does happen? Could she live with herself if something happened to the babies or Aster? Pookas mate for life, if anything were to happen to April, Bunny would barely be able to function, he would never feel love like that again. "Seraphina, I'm-" April turned around but mother nature was gone. "...scared."

Suddenly the Warren was filled with the excited chatter of the Guardians. April quickly wiped away her tears and forced a happy smile, Aster was so happy, why would she take that away from him? "April!" Screamed Tooth as she flew over and hugged the mother to be (In April's opinion it was more of a tackle than a hug). "Congratulations! Twins! Have you picked out any names yet? Oh! Have you been craving anything yet? Oh my, you're already showing!" Tooth's little flock of mini Tooth's swirled around April squealing in joy.

Sandy flew over to calm Tooth down and to congratulate the mate of his life-long friend. Bunnymund smiled proudly at April, she was carrying his children. His. He felt a heavy warm hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly.

North looked down at the startled bunny and laughed. "Why are rabbits always so nervous?" Bunny did something shocking, he laughed at North's joke. Jack looked at them in shock and joined in with their laughter, forcing it slightly. "Congrats Bunny! I will enjoy making them both toys." North continued while his mind raced with ideas of toys he would make for the two half pookas. "Are they boy or girl? Or Both?" Before Aster could answer, North waved him off. "No matter, either way they have plenty of toys to choose from."

A smirk grew on Jack Frost's face and Bunny knew a devilish idea was about to come out of that boys mouth. "Hey Bunny maybe I could baby sit them, being around you they may need a bit of fun." He joked.

Bunny laughed sarcastically. "No." He said sternly.

Jack's smile dropped. "Why not?"

"...So when are you due?" Tooth asked, fingers in April's mouth again. Everyone froze and April removed Tooth's hands gently.

"I don't really know..." She answered, touching her slight bump. Everyone looked over at Aster for an answer.

His nose twitched uncomfortably. "Uh, Pooka pregnancies last 'bout two weeks..."

April's eyes widened. "Two weeks?!" She shrieked just before her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and fainted. Bunny leapt forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

He cradled his love on his lap and looked up at North. "Mate, we're goin' into this blind... I-" He took a deep breath, knowing this was going to wound his pride. "I need help..."

North smiled. "We will take turns guarding the Warren until after she gives birth" The other Guardians nodded their heads in agreement.

Jack smirked and took a step forward. "Now about the Baby sitting gig..."

_A/N  
Tada! April is Pregnant! =D Oh but the complications and the hardships they will have to encounter! How will they deal with parenthood? Will they even get there? We shall see!_

_~CandiLand95_


	30. Importance of Eternal Spring

Hi Everyone, I'm sorry if I got you all excited, but this is just an author's note but please read this.

I have a facebook page where you can ask questions and I will post photos, updates etc. Just put these lines together for a link =)

www.

facebook

Candiland95

~CandiLand95


	31. Gifts of all shapes and sizes

A/N

G'Day everyone! I know you have all been patiently awaiting this chapter and here it is! Thank you for following, reviewing and favouriting this story, I really do appreciate it. If you would like to keep updated with any of my stories, see any missing pieces please, like my page on face book, it's "CandiLand95". Feel free to message me =)

~CandiLand95

Three weeks passed in the Warren and for the couple, it was three weeks of tension, love and fights. April's mood swings paired up with Aster's quick temper proved to be chaotic and usually ended up with April running off in tears and Bunny following after her to apologise and make it up to her. Which of course he always did. During April's down time, her mate could always find her sitting by the Bunnymundis, writing on her note pad, munching on a bowl of cut carrots.

Whenever he found her munching, she would always look up at him and say "They're defiantly yours." This always made his heart flip and he would always sit down with her, pull her into a hug and say "Mine." Bunnymund was becoming more and more possessive of his mate and April noticed it straight away. He had lost everything he knew when he was young and never really had anything that belonged to only him. Aster was terrified April was going to be taken away from him and now that she was pregnant with his children, the fear was manifesting within him.

He told himself the twins would bring them closer but what would happen if history repeated itself? What if his family was ripped away from him? What if he and April were yanked out of the twin's lives? Every time these fears plagued his mind, April would take his paw and place it on her stomach and kiss his fuzzy lips softly, erasing all bad thoughts.

Today was a fairly regular day, Aster was off working somewhere in the Warren and April was crouching by the Bunnymundis with her note pad and bowl of carrots. Three weeks had only passed but her stomach was sticking out enough to be full term. Around midday, Bunny hopped over to April and peaked at her note pad.

~ Hates the Cold

~ Closes up at night and opens at first light

~ Breeds madly

~ Smells sweet (and tastes just as great)

~ Temperamental

"I am not temperamental!" He says mockingly offended as he hugs her large form and kisses her forehead.

April giggles slightly and points at the Bunnymundis. "It's the plant but it does sound like you doesn't it?" She joked, sicking a carrot stick into her mouth leaving a bit sticking out. Aster smiled and bit the end sticking out, his lips brushing up against her's. "Aster!" She groaned, pouting at her mate. "I was really looking forward to that whole carrot..."

His lips formed a smile and he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "C'mon Shelia, I got somethin' to show ya." After a handful of minutes, Bunny managed to carefully help April up without straining her body so much. He always helps her out whenever he can but April hated it, when he first started, she yelled at him saying she wasn't made of glass. But he just growled back, she was pregnant with a cross breed of Pooka and human, they have to be as careful as possible.

"I feel so bloody huge..." She grumbled as the large Pooka placed a paw on her lower back and lead her to the house. "If these twins get any bigger, I'm gonna be the size of Manny." Bunnymund chuckled at his mate's exaggeration. He lead her to a door next to theirs and paused outside, smiling at her warmly.

"Close ya eyes." He said softly. April smiled giddily and closed her eyes. Aster opened the door slowly and gently nudged her to shuffle a couple of steps inside. "Now open them..."

Slowly April opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Aster had turned a normal room into a nursery. The walls were a swirling sky blue and white flying birds flying on the higher parts, pastel eggs, bunnies and other small creatures on the lower parts. There was two of everything, two cots, two changing tables, two wardrobes, two windows, two of every toy etc. And in the corner was a large wooden rocking chair. All the furniture was handmade, carved by the large Pooka who watched April's expression to see if she liked it or not.

"Aster... was this what you had been working on this entire time?" She gasped as she took in the entire room.

"Yep." Bunnymund picked up a red book from inside of one of the cots and held it out. "A little somethin' for mama." April took the box with her shaky hands and slowly opened it. "I wanted to give ya something special..." His voice trailed off as April touched the necklace inside. It was a swirling green crystal in the shape of an egg with a rose engraved on it with a golden chain. "It's a stone from my ancestors' planet... Most of it was destroyed during Pitch's attack, but I managed ta salvage this." He explained as he carefully undid the clasp and placed it around her neck.

Once the necklace was secure, April turned to Bunny and kissed him passionately. "Thank you, I'll never take it off... I love you Aster..."

Aster smiled down at her loving and kissed her lips. "I Love ya April" Slowly, he lead her back to their bed where they made love slowly but passionately, savouring every second. They took their time and caressed every nook and cranny of each other's body like a work of art. Never had they felt such a connection to anyone else. Everything was perfect.

xXx

Meanwhile in Pitch's lair, the Bogeyman himself watched as the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms. A warm glow surrounded the two gave him the urge to vomit and break something. But no that was not his style, he was Kozmotis Pitchiner, the King of Fear and Darkness!

His eyes flickered to the fading ray of moonlight, still trapped in the jar, and smiled. "It's time." The ray dimmed even more so, almost completely diminished. Pitch looked back at the image of April and Bunnymund as they begin to toss and turn in their sleep. Oh yes, it was time, his nightmares had seeped into their subconscious, feeding their fears and stealing away their safe haven they call dreams.

xXx

Bunny knew this place, he had been here before. It looked so much like the Warren but it seemed so different, yet familiar... He then spotted a group of Pooka's young and old and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He was home. The original settlement of the legendary Pookas where he and every other earth bound Pooka was born. Aster laughed excitedly but then he heard a cry.

The scent of fire scorched his nose and the happy chitter-chat of animals and Pookas alike turned to war cries and screams of fright. Suddenly, Aster was a tiny defenceless little rabbit looking for someone, unsure of what to do.

"Aster!"

He knew that voice! It wasn't his mother's voice, it was someone else, some one important...

"April!" He shouted, bounding in the direction of her cries. The Pooka ignored the burning Pooka's surrounding him, calling to him for help as he made his way to the cave where his love was and where once upon a time hid from the Bogeyman. Speak of the devil and he may appear, Pitch stood there, smug like a fat cat with a saucer of cream, advancing to a frightened looking April holding two bundles in her arms. "April!" Bunny shouts, picking up his pace. He needed to save her, protect her. She was all that he had left. Suddenly, the small rabbit was surrounded by nightmares that took shape of his worse fear.

Dogs.

Torn between his fear of dogs and his fear of loosing his family, he froze on the spot. His little heart pounding in his long ears. "Pathetic little rabbit." Pitch said just before he threw a dagger at April who's eyes widened and let out a scream.

"Aster!"

Bunnymund's head shot off his pillow to find the bed was slightly wet right next to him and a very fearful April staring at him with watering eyes. "My water just broke."

"Crikey."

A/N  
Please Review =)


	32. Please Don't Go

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you everyone who liked, followed and reviewed the story! I'm surprised how many people like this story, but believe me I'm glad! But more reviews means I update quicker so please leave a comment, give your opinion of how things should go etc. I have been busy lately but I have been trying to pull this chapter together as quickly as possible. Enjoy my lovely little ankle-bitters!**_

_**~CandiLand95**_

Jack Frost was flying over Australia during this time, coaxing the blue mountains with white powerdery snow. He stood on top of a rolling hill and stared off at his creation. Even though it was covered in white snow, they still looked their trade marked blue from the distance. Even after three hundred years of seeing them, Jack still didn't know how the lush green mountains somehow looked blue from afar. _'Have to ask the Kangaroo later'_ He mentally noted as he swung his staff, releasing another wave of snow. _'...After the twins are born.'_

The Frost spirit knew during April's pregnancy, Bunny had become more protective over her. The large rabbit wouldn't let Jack within fifty feet of his mate. Jack had once dared to go near the pregnant woman, he wasn't even able to say a word, suddenly the earth underneath him opened up and he ended up in the warm waters just off the coast of Hawaii with a floating egg that said _'Next time it's a volcano Frostbite'._

Suddenly a short burst of pain rattled through his body, it echoed through the earth and all spirits connected to it. "April!" Jack exclaimed, not really sure how he knew.

He changed his course to one of Bunny's hidden tunnels. _'Screw the roo, they need help.'_ He could still remember his own mother screaming as she gave birth to his little sister, imagining April going through the same thing tore him up inside. Jack's mother was never impregnated by a giant rabbit, nor did she ever have twins.

He entered the Warren, everything frosting over slightly as his nerves got the better of him. "April! Bunny!" Jack shouted out, his voice bouncing off every surface.

"In here!" called out a strained voice laced with fear and worry. Jack followed the sound of Bunnymund's voice to his little cottage hidden away, he would have missed it if he hadn't heard April scream out in pain. When Jack opened the door, he was shocked by the sight, Bunnymund was standing next to April, holding the spirits hand as his body trembled. Jack the looked down at April who was paler than usual and covered with sweat, and then he saw the small pool of blood on the sheets under her lower body.

The Frost spirit's blue eyes widened. "They're coming!" April hissed through her teeth as she grasped the sheets and Bunnymund's hand with white knuckles.

Jack looked at Bunny who was clearly worried about his mate and said "We need the others, they know what to do."

"Okay, you go get them and I-"

"No, the tunnels are much quicker." Jack snapped, moving closer to the brunette but the furry mess refused to budge from his spot. A smirked formed on Jack's face as he had an idea. "I thought you said you're faster than me." April couldn't help but snort at this. Like her, Jack Frost knew which buttons to press to get Aster to do things he didn't want to. Only she used different techniques Jack would never dream of using on the Pooka.

Bunny being a proud Pooka, with an ego the size of the Great Barrier Reef, he couldn't resist a challenge like that. "One hair. Outta place. And that staff is goin' so far up ya arse, you'll be tastin' wood for the rest of ya life." Jack wished he could laugh at that threat but the look in the rabbit's eyes made him think twice.

Once Aster had vanished down the hole, April grabbed onto the front of Jack's frosty blue hoodie and pulled him closer, so his face was only a breath away from her's. Playful blue eyes locked with warm green. "Jack, if anything happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen." He interrupted, moving a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

April's eyes flashed dangerously. "If anything happens... don't let Aster see." Jack frowned slightly and then realised she was talking about Bunnymund. _'Aster Bunnymund. Huh.'_ "Promise me Jack!" She cried, her large green eyes filled with tears. Something caught in Jack's throat and he felt his own eyes moisten.

"I-I will." Relief flashed across April's tired face and she buried herself into his chest. Jack hugged her tightly and tried to force back the tears and keep a brave face. She needed that right now. She needed a grown up Guardian Jack, not Childish Jack Frost.

"Jack, I'm so scared." She whispered into his cold chest.

"You're going to be alright..." He said, not really believing in it himself. She was burning against him, making the Frost spirit slightly uncomfortable, but nothing was going to make him let her go. "I promise..."

xXx

Tooth and Sandy were already at the Pole discussing yet again, what Pitch wants with April. "Maybe he wants her power!" Tooth said as she fluttered around the room (as she did when she was nervous).

North let out a tired sigh and rested his head on his giant clamped fists. "She is light, why would Pitch want light?" His eyes suddenly widened and he jumped up excitedly as he had yet another idea. "What if he wanted to steal away light?" Sandy looked at the ex-bandit and shook his head. A sand crown and question mark formed above his head _'Maybe he wants a Queen?'_

North and Tooth stared at the little gold man. "His Queen?" Asked Tooth disbelieving. Sandy just shrugged his shoulders as a _'Maybe?'_.

"It Can't be, if this was true, Pitch would have made her queen years ago. Why after so long?" North argued as he took a bite of a cookie. Sandy's eyes narrowed slightly and sand jetted out of his ears comically.

Suddenly a hole opened up between them and out hopped a frazzled Bunny. "Mates, April's in Labour." He explained simply.

North quickly grabbed his emergency bag and coat while Tooth commanded her minis that Baby Tooth was in charge. "Everyone to de sleigh!" North Boomed.

"No time!" Said an agitated Aster. He tapped his foot twice and the ground opened up beneath the Guardians who all tumbled into the tunnels. Bunnymund raced down the tunnels as fast as he could the the others trailing after him as they slid along the mossy green interior. _'She's in pain, you caused her this pain.'_ A voice in the back of the Pooka's mind whispered. _'You promised to protect her and look! She's on your bed in a pool of her blood...' _Aster squeezed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Stop it!" He hissed at the voice who was beginning to sound a bit like Pitch. _'You're afraid of losing her... and guess what's happening now?'_

He hoped through the gateway to the Warren and the voice inside his head stopped, leaving his own inner voice to panic. A scream pierced the air and shook the Guardians to the core. "April!" Aster bound to the cottage with North, Tooth and Sandy not too far behind him. "APRIL!"

They entered the house and North gripped the rabbit by his shoulder. "Bunny! You must stay outside!" North said to his old friend.

"Like hell I am North!" Bunny said, shrugging away the heavy hand and reaching for the bedroom door handle.

The door opened itself and out stepped a dead serious looking Jack Frost. "Bunny, sit." Bunnymund growled but Jack did not budge. "She needs you to calm down Aster." He said softly. Bunnymund froze at the sound of his name, April was the only person who called him by his first name and it calmed him down enough to think about the situation logically. Tooth and North squeezed past the two Guardians who just stared at each other intensely. "Bunny..." Jack said warningly but the large rabbit looked away from the frosty blue eyes and turned his heel.

Jack let out a heavy breath he had been holding in. _'This is not fun.'_

_**xXx Hours later xXx**_

When Bunnymund had turned his heel, he had begun pacing around the lounge room as he listened to the screams and cries of his mate. He could feel a small fraction of the pain she was going through and it was tearing him up inside. The rabbit's ears were flat against his head and every now and again he would let out a tiny whimper.

He passed by Jack and Sandy playing chess made from his gold sand yet again. Sandy was winning yet again (even though Jack cheated as often as he could) and Bunnymund let out another wince as April let out another large scream. Something was different about this scream, it seemed louder and longer. Aster felt an exploding pain in his gut as the scream ripped through his large ears.

And that's when he heard it. A tiny little baby cry. The noise sounded so natural, so beautiful, it eased Aster's pain slightly. Another large scream and there was two baby cries in sync with each other.

Jack and Sandy jumped up, overjoyed. The babies where alive. Sand fireworks exploded above Sandy's head as the little man smiled a toothy grin at Bunny. "Hey Bunny, seems like everything..." Jack turned to see the Rabbit frozen in place, wide eyed and in shock. Not in a _'I now have two kids' _kind of shock, it looked more of a _'The Easter-Bunny doesn't exist' _kind of shock. "Cottontail?"

It took Aster a second to find his voice again. "I-I can't feel her..." He managed to say, his eyes filling with tears. "I can't feel her at all!"

Jack's smile dropped.

_A/N  
'Oh, please don't go  
I want you so  
I can't let go  
For I'll lose control'_


	33. The Birth of the Last

_A/N  
Hi everyone, sorry for the late update, things have gotten chaotic but I've got a new laptop and I'm revved up and ready to go! Now, we left off with a very "OH MY MOON!" chapter where Bunny could not feel his beloved April, here is the next chapter which should straighten things out.  
~CandiLand95_

Tooth stood next to the soon to be mother, holding her hand as she tried to comfort the screaming spirit. Things were not looking too good. For some reason, her body couldn't handle giving birth to the twins, her body wasn't shifting quickly enough for the half Pookas. North's eyes flickered over to Tooth's and they silently agreed they may have to make a difficult decision… April or the Twins.

April noticed the exchanging of looks and knew what they meant, either she or the twins were going to die. She could feel the twins moving around desperately in her womb trying to escape, trying to get their first breath of air. "Save them." She gasped between the contractions. "If you save me and not them, I won't be able to live with myself." She whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. April knew she would never see Bunny again and it would hurt him like hell but she couldn't let their children die just for her. She couldn't be selfish.

The two Guardians wiped away the tears from their eyes and North reached for his dagger with a dark sick pit in his stomach. Tooth squeezed April's hand and tried to control her own breathing as much as possible while the Spring Spirit closed her eyes, remembering all the times her lover touched her stomach lovingly. Tooth and North tried to be focused on the children and getting them out safely, after all, they were the Guardians of childhood, not adulthood. But April was still very much a child by comparison to their age and it made this much more difficult.

North looked at her bulging stomach with sad blue eyes, he may have once been king of bandits but this felt so wrong. He never wanted to do this. He would rather fight another thousand wars than cut open this mother before him, but he had no choice.

Suddenly his dagger went flying out of his hand and clattered on the floor. North's first reaction was to duck away from the deadly boomerang but when he saw none he gave Tooth a confused look. Tooth looked equally confused but April's eyes widened.

A woman with olive skin, eyes of swirling green and brown with her almost black curls pulled back into an elegant bun stood at the end of the bed in a swirling off-white toga. Her soft lips opened and April held her breath_. 'Is she death?'_ The woman chuckled at the spirit and shook her head. "I am Athena, a goddess of wisdom and bravery" She moved around the bed and knelt down by April's side. "You are willing to sacrifice yourself for the last of the lost." She stated rather than asked but April nodded her head anyway, trying not to let the pain get to her. Athena studied the young woman for the truth and saw the future that lied ahead. "You will live and fulfil your destiny as it has been written, so shall it be."

Athena leant over and kissed April's clammy forehead. "You are now the barer of the last. You are the great mother." She whispered.

Tooth and North watched in awe as April's body glowed a brilliant gold and shifted around to accommodate the twins. They stared as she seemed to have a conversation to thin air but they knew better than that, they had both seen so many strange things, invisible people was not uncommon.

April threw her head back and let out a loud howl as she pushed out the first twin. North quickly reached forward to help ease out the baby. Tooth's feathery hand was squeezed painfully as the first baby came out. "Tooth, I need your help." North said as he cradled the crying bloodied mess that was the baby. April looked at Tooth and nodded her head as she released the Tooth Fairy's hand.

The fairy hurried around to collect the baby and began to clean it up and check it's vitals while April pushed again, delivering another. North smiled at the mother and he joined Tooth in cleaning up the twins. April was far too exhausted, she could feel her connection between herself and Aster had been severed momentarily to connect to the twins. She had no idea how he was feeling or what he was thinking. Athena looked at the new mother and smiled warmly at her, she was going to be just fine.

"APRIL!" Howled Bunnymund. The door crashed open and a broken looking Aster busted in with a battered and bruised Jack Frost trailing after him, trying to stop the enraged rabbit. Bunny looked at the living and breathing April in shock. She was still surrounded by a warm golden glow.

Suddenly, April was engulfed in blue-grey fur with strong arms around her body and a wet muzzle buried in her neck at her pulse point. Little tiny tremors shook Bunny's body and only April noticed. She buried her face into his thick fur and whispered "It's okay Aster, I'm still here, the babies are still here..."

Tooth cleared her throat softly and excitedly. The couple pulled away slightly with Aster sitting on the bed as well and looked over at the fairy queen. "You have a beautiful and healthy boy and girl." She announced happily. North moved forward with two bundles of blankets in his arms and handed them both to April and Aster. Inside the bundles was two little baby Pookas, one with blue grey fur like his dad, the other a swirling Cocoa and pure white. They opened their eyes and everyone had to hold in their 'Ohhs' and 'Ahhs', they both had matching rich brown wide eyes that blinked adorably several times each as they took in their surroundings.

Bunny's eyes filled with proud tears as he held his little girl and his mate who held his son. Both of the tiny Pookas looked up at their dad with their noses twitching with the new scent of salty water.

"Have you thought of any names?" North asked as he washed his hands and cleaned his utensils.

The room went dead silent and all eyes turned to the new parents. April played with the floppy ear of her son who reached up with his little paws to grasp her fingers.

Tooth fluttered over to coo over the baby in April's arms. "Ohhh Bunny, he looks just like you!"

Aster Chuckled and nuzzled his daughter's sleepy forehead. "He looks more like my pop."

April smiled and looked down at the baby Pooka. "Are you Ezra Bunnymund the Second?" She asked the baby. Ezra gurgled as he sucked on his mother's slender finger. "I'll take that as a yes then my little Ezra." April looked over at the Goddess with teary eyes. "Thank you for giving me a chance with them…"

Aster looked at his mate puzzled, no one was there and yet she was thanking someone. "Shelia, who are you talking to?"

"Athena, a goddess. Without her, I wouldn't have made it and neither would the twins." April explained, reaching out a spare arm for her daughter.

Bunnymund nodded his head and gently passed his daughter over to his love. He looked at the empty space and murmured a thanks. "Athena... I like that name... what do you think Shelia? Does our little ankle-bitter look like an Athena?" As if on cue, the little girl opened her eyes and reached out to touch her father's wet nose. April smiled brilliantly up at Aster.

"Perfect, Ezra Bunnymund the Second and Athena Bunnymund... welcome to the world where you will be loved and cherished beyond imagination." Athena smiled at the couple, touched at their kind gesture and vanished in a flash of gold.

The family of four were happy and together, Aster was no longer the last of his kind. But this was not the end, no, this was just the beginning.


End file.
